


Baka-ciones

by Señor Sombrero (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Argentinismo, Español rioplatense, Other, Parody, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Se%C3%B1or%20Sombrero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos de Bronce deciden huir de Saori cuando a esta no se le ocurre mejor idea que ¡hacerlos trabajar! Está loca de remate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La amenaza trabajo

  
**Advertencia:**

El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero, los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido, nadie lo debe leer.

 

**BAKA-CIONES**  
 _Por Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero_  


**Sr. Garrison** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Sr. Sombrero** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Parejas** : Santos de bronce sin discriminación alguna.  
 **Tasado** : Un tonto fic.  
 **Sinopsis** : ¡Je, je!

 

 **Episodio I:** “La amenaza trabajo”.

 

Se encontraban los cinco _santísimos_ de Bronce en el Santuario, a pedido de Athena por supuesto, quien no podía poner un foquito de luz sin la ayuda de alguien.

 

**Cuarenta y tres minutos después...**

 

—¡Qué carajo, pendejos! —dijo Ikki— No pensé que fuera tan difícil cambiar una lamparita.  
—Es que si ella no quiere cambiar, no va a cambiar —analizó Shiryu pacientemente.  
—A todo esto, Ikki... ¿dónde está tu otouto? —preguntó Hyoga.  
—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¿Te gusta?!! ¡¿Eh... le querés hacer cositas en la noche?! —Saltó el Phoenix cual Palomo.  
—¡¡¡¿Eh?!!! —exclamó Hyoga— ¿Tan solo en las noches? ¡¡DIGO!! ¡Solo somos amigos!  
—Chicos, chicos —llamó el Dragón la atención de sus amigos—. Tengo noticias... lo sé todo. —Sorpresivamente Ikki se puso pálido y comenzó a justificarse.  
—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡Estaba borrachito!! ¡Era de noche! Pensé que era Esmeralda. Además tenía un vestido rosa. ¿Cómo iba a saber?  
—¡¡¡¿Qué te pasa, Ikki?!!! —preguntaron todos alarmados.  
—¿Estuviste “comiéndote” a Sakura otra vez? —dijo Hyoga— ¡Qué pedofílico!  
—¡¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?!!!! —explotó Ikki.  
—¿Qué? Si las flores de cerezos son ricas... tienen gusto a cereza... y además así rosaditas, son lindas —dijo Shun apareciendo _como cual_ Mu, defendiendo a su niisan con toda la inocencia que lo caracterizaba.  
—Eso carece de importancia en este momento —interrumpió rápidamente Shiryu previendo la situación (Ikki al rojo vivo, Shun tratando de entender todo desde su inocente lógica, Hyoga “embarrándola” cada vez más, etc.)  
—¡Es verdad! —Se apresuró a decir el Cisne antes de que el Phoenix se le tirase encima—Cuéntanos, queridísimo amigo Shiryu, la importante noticia.

Shiryu se dispuso a explicar mientras Shun trataba de calmar a su niisan, como si sus palabras fueran cadenas intentando contener a un Phoenix enfurecido (imagínense las típicas escenas mitológicas de la serie). Hyoga se situó junto a Shiryu, dejando a este en el medio, simulando interés en lo que iba a contar.

—Mientras ustedes estaban realizando trabajos mundanos, como cambiar una lamparita. Por supuesto, yo, el Dragón Shiryu, estaba escuchando y viendo, ahora que puedo, una interesantísima conversación entre Saori, alias Athena y la Toei Animation, alias “no se nos cae una idea”, en la que decían —Shiryu miró detenidamente a uno por uno—. Presten atención. DECÍAN que Athena sería raptada, algo así que por un “rating”.  
—¿Ese Dios qué es? —preguntó Ikki deteniendo sus berrinchitos y su seguidilla de típicos insultos dedicados solamente al gans... digo, el Cisne.  
—Para mí debe ser el Santo de... —Shun se quedó pensando a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

Al ver que Andrómeda seguía en silencio exclamaron todos expectantes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! El Santo de... —Lo alentaron a seguir, pero Shun se sorprendió y se asustó un poco.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Ay!!! ¡¡No me griten!! ¡¿Yo qué?!  
—¡¿Qué ibas a decir?! —preguntó Shiryu extrañado.  
—¿Qué? ¿Yo estaba hablando? —preguntó inocentontamente. A lo que todos se miraron entre sí y se intercambiaron sonrisitas cómplices dándose a entender que... ¡era Shun!  
—¡¿Qué carajo, ganso... qué mirás?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te gusto?! ¡¿Eh?! 

Al rencoroso Ikki no le gustó que Hyoga le dedicara una de esas miradas, porque aún no se olvidaba lo que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto todavía no le perdonaba que le devolviera el Puño Fantasma bajo el Monte Fuji, que cuando era chiquito le ganó la figurita de las tortugas ninjas, encima, ESA en la que Michelangelo estaba con los nunchakus. Eso sí que nunca lo iba a olvidar, ¡NUNCA!

—Bueno... —interrumpió nuevamente por la paz del grupo y del cosmos todo, el amigo de todos los chicos, Dragón no Chiru (para los que no son poliglotas como nosotros... sí, claro... Shiryu de Dragón)— Retomando la idea inicial de Shun, “Yo sirvo, yo trabajo” podemos analizar la expresión, la palabra o el nombre de nuestro enemigo: “Rating”. “Rat” viene del inglés: Rata. “Ing”, viene del mismo idioma anglosajón y terminación Ing: Acción realizada en el presente. Es decir: ¡Ratificación! —Los tres jóvenes Santos quedaron perplejos ante las extraordinarias deducciones lógicas del “casi siempre ciego” amigo.  
—Perdonen, ¿no? —dijo el Cisne saliendo del embrujo de las convincentes palabras—. Yo había escuchado que rating tiene que ver con la televisión. Algo así como, ¿cuánta gente mira un programa? O eso.  
—¡Y qué carajo sabés, ganso PATA SUCIA! —Ikki no se lo iba a perdonar— ¡¡No contradigas a Shiryu, que Shiryu siempre tiene razón!!  
—¡¡Cisne, Cisne!! —Corregía el “ganso” con ímpetu— ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir: SOY-EL-SANTO-DEL-CISNE!  
—¡Bueno...Cisne pato sucio! —se corrigió el Phoenix— ¿Ahí te gusta? ¿Así es mejor? —Pensándolo un segundo Hyoga respondió.  
—¡Sí! Es mejor. Yo seré pato sucio... pero vos sos... —Y matándose pensando, dijo triunfante—: ¡Pato... A LA NARANJA! ¡¡Juajuajua!! —Todos se quedaron mirando a un Hyoga con una contentación desbordante, en una orgía de carcajadas.  
—¡Hyoga, Hyoga! —Llamaba preocupado Shun a su ¡par... ejem! Amigo, “solo amigo”— ¿Te pasa algo? —Dejando de reír a carcajada limpia respondió.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es re-gracioso! —Mirando el rostro de todos agregó—: ¿No? Digo, es gracioso.  
—Ah —suspiró el Dragón—, por favor. Estoy hablando yo. ¿Entienden lo que eso significa? Es importante. Les decía: Que a mi entender, por mis conocimientos previos en la materia, Rating se refiere a la cantidad de gente que mira un programa. Cuanta más...  
—Pero... —Trató de hablar Hyoga defendiendo su comentario— Es lo que yo...  
—¡Callate carajo! ¿No entendés? ¡Está hablando Shiryu! —No podría ser otro que Ikki  
—Estoy hablando yo —interrumpió el Dragón— ¿Me van a dejar hablar? O Hyoga va a seguir tratando de llamar la atención, Ikki insultando a diestra y siniestra y Shun... —Shiryu se interrumpió al ver la cara de incógnita de su amigo— fundiendo su cerebro tratando de entender algo.  
—¡¡Eh!! ¡No soy Seiya! Entendí todo —se defendió Andrómeda haciendo “pucherito”.  
—Bueno, decía... Eso no es todo…  
—¡¿No me digas?! —exclamó el peliverde tratando de adivinar lo que iba a decir su amigo—¡Athena está embarazada! ¡Cuántas veces le dije a Seiya que los Camaleón no son confiables!  
—Otouto, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando?  
—Se nota que son hermanos —susurro Hyoga por lo bajo.  
—Bueno, si no me van a dejar hablar… —dijo Shiryu cruzándose de brazos cansado de las interrupciones—. Después no se quejen cuando estén trabajando.  
—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! —exclamaron los tres al unísono cual Exclamación de Athena.  
—Sí. Lo que escucharon —reafirmó el Dragón— A Death Mask, que no sé cómo está vivo después de la paliza que le di... el muy... el muy... le consiguieron un trabajo en un jardín de infantes. A Milo lo mandaron a una fábrica de zapatillas a coser y no cocer, justamente zapatillas. Shaka... fue a parar al matadero; se nota que lo odia. Y pensar que él, en la saga que viene, en la de Hades, se va a sacrificar para que la mogólica entienda que es una diosa y por lo tanto PUEDE Y DEBE hacer algo... con todo respeto, ¿no? —Hizo una pausa para verificar que Seiya no estuviera por los alrededores, tomó un poco de aire y continuó—. Mu...  
—¡BASTA! ¡¡BASTA CARAJO!! —suplicó el Phoenix golpeando con su puño la pared, destrozándola. Completamente dolido, mirando al suelo, una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.  
—Uno... uno siempre sabe...—reflexionó Shun con el puño apretado contra su pecho y lágrimas en los ojos—. Sabe que este momento llegará algún día... pero, pero _(snif, snif)_. ¡¡¡¿Por qué ahora?!!! ¡¡¿Por qué hoy?!!  
—¡Mamamama!  
—Tranquilo, otouto —consoló Ikki a su hermano abrazándolo fraternalmente y no yaoimente, ignorando, por supuesto, a Hyoga—. Yo te protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. ¡No trabajarás! ¡No, no lo permitiré! ¡Intercambiaremos lugares!  
—Pero, Ikki no...  
—¡No se hable más, Shun! Soy tu niisan y me harás caso. Intercambiaremos lugares.  
—Mirá, Ikki que... —Trató de explicarle Shiryu— a Shun le toca trabajar de animador infantil disfrazado de Teletubie.  
—Ejem... bueno, Shun... es hora de que te hagas hombre. Una vez intercambiamos lugares por que eras chiquitito. Ahora ya sos grandecito. ¡Responsabilizate, pendejo!  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó un eufórico Seiya ingresando repentinamente— ¡Ya empezaron los Teletubies! —Y con una felicidad explosiva se fue corriendo. 

Sí, corriendo al grito de: ¡¡¡LALAPOTINKIWINKIDIPSY-SAN!!! 

 

_Al que pueda decir todo lo anterior de corrido y sin trabarse será acreedor de los siguientes premios: 1º Premio (Con dos errores): Un Pegasus de oro/ 2º Premio (Sin errores): Un Pegasus de oro, más gratis: ¡Un caballo alado de Oro!/ 3º Premio (Con o sin errores): Una noche con Tatsumi y su Bo. / 4º Premio (no importa porque igual lo ganamos nosotros porque lo inventamos) Una Playstation2.  
Bases en: gwb.elpeladotieneunboparavos.com.gr (Jretziah)  
Premio consuelo: El cuerno de Aldebarán autografiado por Pele. Habla solo, funciona a batería y dice: Hola soy Aldebarán / No pasarás / Bueno, pasen / Hola soy Aldebarán / No me pregunten: solo soy una chica / Si te preocupas mucho te arrugas / Hola soy Aldebarán._

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de entender el comportamiento de Seiya, a lo que intercambiando miradas nuevamente se dieron a entender que... ¡era Seiya!

—¡Dejá de mirarme pato sucio con esos ojitos de ternero degollado! ¡No me gustás! —empezó a gritar un Ikki eufórico (para variar)— ¡¿Entendés?! ¡NO ME GUSTÁS! A mí me gusta Esmeralda.  
—¿Esa... la que se parecía a tu otouto? Mmmm... debe estar buena. ¡Digo…! —Pero Hyoga fue interrumpido por su queridísimo amigo Shiryu.  
—¡BASTA! ¡Basta! Dejen de pelear. Tenemos que hacer algo. O si no... O si no... —comenzó a balbucear, sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.  
—¡No lo digas, Shiryu! —Lo detuvo Shun con una mano— ¡No digas la palabra con “T”!  
—¿Qué hacemos, chicos? —preguntó el Dragón.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—No sé ustedes, pero yo soy un lobo estepario y solitario.  
—¡Y yo soy como una lombriz solitaria! —exclamó Andrómeda feliz levantando los brazos y haciendo una ola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; su niisan continuó hablando ignorando el comentario.  
—No necesito de ustedes. No me gusta andar en grupo —finalizó orgulloso el Phoenix.  
—Pero, niisan... ¿no eras un Phoenix?  
—Bueno, está bien. Dejemos al lobito solo —sugirió el Cisne amagando irse con el grupo.  
—No, no, paren chicos. No se vayan... era un chiste. Mi estereotipo me lo exige, pero no soy tan así. Además... —comenzaba a sollozar golpeándose el pecho— Adentro de este ser... se esconde un corazón sensible, lleno de bondad y de amor para dar. —Miró a su otouto a los ojos y en un arranque de sinceridad cursi le dijo—. Te amo, Shun. Shiryu te... amo —susurró—Hyoga... yo... este... digamos... ¡No puedo! ¡No va conmigo! Pato ganso, me caés mal... pero igual... Nada. No se vayan chicos.  
—Entonces no te hagas el autosuficiente —sentenció el pato Siberiano.  
—Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos, chicos? —preguntó un redentado Ikki, redentado de redención, obvio.  
—¡PIPÍ! —gritó un eufórico chico feliz— Ya vengo, voy al baño. —Y sí, los Santos van al baño también.  
—Ahora que solo quedó la inteligencia. Y ustedes, claro —comenzó a hablar el muchacho (extraño) de pelo largo que sin preocupaciones va—, tenemos que planificar lo que vamos hacer ante tan nefasto acontecimiento.  
—Yo creo, que a pesar que es una idea del calentón este, porque es un pájaro prendido fuego, ¿entienden? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¡Es muy bueno el chiste!! Podemos largarnos de aquí...  
—Pero si Athena quiere que trabajemos, deberíamos hacerle caso —acotó inocentemente el taciturno joven de la cadenita, gritando desde el baño (¿?)  
—Esa estúpida, con todo respeto, no entiende nada, no sabe que nuestras historias están inspiradas en los grecios, o griegos como suelen insistir algunos, y odiamos trabajar —dijo Ikki.  
—Es verdad, yo —comenzó a explicar el Dragón— que soy casi un philosopho, no hago más que despotricar contra el trabajo.  
—Chiru no Dragón tiene razón —analizó Hyoga.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Shiryu? —preguntó un desconcertado, cuándo no, Shun, que volvía más tranquilo del baño.  
—Que estoy cansado de que me traten como un estereotipo... o sea, un tipo que habla en estéreo, alguien que...  
—Bueno... ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó el Phoenix interrumpiendo.  
—Ah, claro, ¿no? Ahora querés venir con nosotros. —Hyoga no se lo iba a olvidar en lo que le quedaba de vida.  
—Bueno. Basta. Dejen de interrumpirme —Shiryu trataba de ser oído y no oreja—. Pensemos... Si pueden. ¿A dónde huimos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
—¿Por qué? —acotó Andrómeda siguiendo el hilo de su amigo.  
—Ya sabemos por qué, otouto —dijo dulcemente el niisan—. Yo propongo... irnos de vacaciones.  
—¡Sí, claro! Athena nos va a dejar y todo —dijo Hyoga sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.  
—Bueno... pero si estamos trabajando, tenemos derechos a unas vacaciones —dijo lógicamente el peliverde.  
—Shun, la idea es, justamente... —Pero Shiryu no pudo completar la frase.  
—Callate, Shun —censuró el Cisne a su... amigo... claro, amigo.  
—¡Síiiii! —gritó eufórico Shun ¿? Y se quedó mirando una mancha en la pared.  
—¡Ganso qué censurás a mi otouto!  
—Bueno, bueno. Basta. ¡Basta! —Shiryu se interpuso entre los dos—. La terminan de una vez… eh... por favor, parecen dos criaturas.  
—Pollitos... ¿son pollitos? —preguntó Andrómeda.  
—¿Eh? —preguntaron todos.  
—Yo no soy ningún pollito —se defendió el peliazul.  
—Cisne... Ciiiiiiisne. —Hyoga ya estaba cansado de aclarar siempre lo mismo en todos los fics.  
—¡Ya sé! Tres pollitos que siguen a su mamá. —El peliverde seguía concentrado en la pared.  
—Shun... ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —preguntó curioso su niisan.  
—Este lindo dibujito... miren —respondió el niño feliz—, ¿no son tres pollitos siguiendo a su mama? ¡¡¡Awww!!! No pensé que en el Santuario tenían murales. —Los tres se acercaron a la pared, intrigados y ansioso por saber qué era lo que estaba viendo Shun.  
—¿Qué carajo… qué carajo? —Trataba de ver lo que su otouto veía.  
—Mmm... No sé... —analizaba Shiryu pacientemente.  
—Ufff... yo no veo nada —dijo Hyoga cansado.  
—¡Miren ahí! —Shun seguía insistiendo.  
—¿Dónde, otouto? ¿Acá? Pero... eso es una mancha. —El Phoenix giraba la cabeza tratando de encontrarle alguna forma a esa mancha.  
—Mmm... puede ser... —El Dragón ya tenía una cierta idea.  
—Para mí es un barquito —acotó el Cisne cansado, sin siquiera prestar demasiada atención. Alguien se acercaba.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—Eh... ¿qué están mirando?  
—Aioria... mirá, mirá.  
—Qué... uia, hicieron un dibujo de un león.  
—No, es un gorrito chino —acotó Muu que apareció de golpe.  
—No, si se fijan bien... tiene más parecido a una chica en bikini —dijo Milo recordando viejas épocas.  
—¡¡¡QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO TODOS EN MI JARDÍN SECRETO!!!! —entró a los gritos un endemoniadamente furioso Shaka.  
—¡¡Pará, pará Shaka!! —comenzó a gritar Hyoga previniendo lo peor— ¡¡Acordate de Buda!!  
—Buda, Shaka... Buda —secundó Mu muy tranquilo.  
—¡¡QUÉ BUDA NI QUÉ MIERDA!! —Y sin dudarlo— EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATH...  
—Pará, tranquilo... ¡Si no podés... necesitas dos! —Shiryu trataba de calmar la furia.  
—SOY SHAKA Y SOY REGROSO. PUEDO... así que... ¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA!(@hotmail.com) —Viste Gheiminis, Shaka es tan groso que solo puede hacer la exclamación de Athena. Y así los mandó al mismísimo carajo a todos... eh.  
—Me llevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —gritaron todos al unísono.

 

**Ahora en Japón:**

 

—Uh... loco... todo por culpa de tu otouto. —Hyoga seguía molestando a Ikki.  
—¡Bueno, eh! —defendía el peliazul a su indefendible hermano— No tiene la culpa... pobre... es así, desde chiquito.  
—En fin. La idea de las vacaciones no está mal. Aunque no serían vacaciones. Ahora... ¿cómo hacemos para convencer a Seiya?  
—¡Miren! Esa mancha en el piso... ¿no se parece… ?— Pero fue interrumpido.  
—Otouto basta. Estamos tratando de planear la huida...  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Andrómeda preocupado— ¡¿Se descubrió todo?! —Y mirando a su amigo rubio exclamó—: ¡¡Hyoga!! ¡Lo saben!  
—¡¡Shhh!! No, Shun... Shhh...  
—¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¿DE QUÉ CARAJO _ESTÁN_ HABLANDO?  
—De nada... Nada. ¿No, Shun? —preguntó el Cisne nerviosamente.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me hablaban? —El peliverde seguía tratando de adivinar la forma de la mancha en el piso.  
—Bueno, si seguimos así... va a terminar el fic y no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. —Shiryu estaba realmente harto.  
—No es culpa nuestra —reflexionaron todos.  
—Chicos... me parece que la manchita me está hablando. —Ignorando el incoherente comentario de Shun, el niisan siguió hablando.  
—¿Dónde?  
—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojitos del pelilargo brillaban— ¿Mi maestro? ¿Mi... mi... mi maestro?  
—No, lagartija. El pollito te preguntaba _¿dónde?_ ¿A dónde huimos? —Hyoga, cumpliendo su misión de ponerles apodos a todos.  
—¡¡¡¡Eh!!!! No le digas lagartija a Chiru. —Ikki defendía al buen amigo.  
—¡¡Ah!! ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo defendés tanto, marica? ¿Qué querés, que yo salga con tu hermano y nos vayamos los cuatro? (¡¿?!)  
—Ahora sí... Ahora si te lo buscaste. —El Phoenix estaba descontrolado.  
—Le preguntamos a Seiya. —Shun seguía observando la manchita.

Los tres detuvieron el ajetreo. Shiryu logró evitar el puño de Ikki que buscaba la cara de Hyoga. Hyoga logró evitar el golpe de Ikki poniéndose detrás de Shiryu. E Ikki detuvo sus golpes al escuchar la vocecita de su otouto.

—¿¿A SEIYA?? Pero si le decimos a Seiya para huir de Saori...  
—No va a querer venir —completó el Dragón.  
—El muy mogólico le va a hacer caso a la mogólica —dijo el medio ruso / medio japonés—. Si Saori dice “saltá”, Seiya salta.  
—Si Saori dice en “cuatro”, Seiya se pone en “cuatro” —acotó Andrómeda  
—¡¡¡¿¿¿Eh???!!! —Todos... Absolutamente todos.  
—En fin. Hay que llevarlo engañado, sin duda —propuso Hyoga. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par de un golpe, permitiendo ver a un eufórico Seiya.  
—¡Ya estoy, chicos! Ya terminaron los Teletubies. ¿De qué hablaban?  
—Eh... —Ikki dudaba.  
—Este... —Shiryu trataba de pensar en algo.  
—¿Qué haces en Japón? —preguntó coherentemente, para sorpresa de todos, Shun.  
—Naaaa... Lo que pasó es que estaba mirando la tele con el volumen muy alto... Y bué... Shaka se enojó y como anda con mucha arena porque Saori-san lo mandó al matadero... me hizo la Athena e clameyon. A todo esto... no sé por qué, ni cómo lo hizo... en fin. ¡¡¡No saben el capitulazo que se perdieron!!!  
—No nos interesa, Seiya —dijo Shiryu cansinamente.  
—¿Cómo que no les interesa? No puede ser... Si son lo Teletubies, chicos, los Teletubies. Tinky... Winki... y los demás —dijo Seiya al borde de las lágrimas  
—A mí sí me interesa —se apresuró a decir el cadeno. Mientras Seiya le contaba el capítulo al interesadísimo Shun, los otros tres ideaban un plan para convencer al Pegasus.  
—Mirá que es tonto, pero no tanto. O sea es Seiya... porque digamos, ¿cómo se llama la serie? ¿Saint Ikki, Saint Hyoga? No —argumentó Shiryu, a lo que Hyoga lo increpó.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo defendés tanto? ¿Te gusta? ¿Le querés hacer cositas en la noche?  
—¡Ey! ¡Esa frase era mía! —reclamó Ikki casi con resignación— La pucha, digo. Voy a tener que patentar mis frases. Qué carajo.  
—Con ustedes dos no se puede hablar. —El Dragón ya no sabía qué hacer para encaminar un poco el proyecto. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba:  
—¡Y entonces Lala desapareció! Se jué... ¡notamá! —Seiya contaba apasionadamente.  
—¡No! ¡No te puedo creer! ¡¿Y qué pasó?! —La carita de Shun demostraba una profunda angustia.  
—¡Pero yo la vi! Estaba debajo de la mesa. Grité y grité: Ahietá, ahietá... pero no me escuchaban.  
—Escuchen... —El pelilargo susurraba enérgicamente para no ser escuchado por el Pegasus. Escucharon, chicos... porque creo que no se escuchó bien. Bueno escuchen lo que viene. Los otros dos se pusieron en círculo cual equipo de fútbol americano—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Solamente doce horas, el reloj de fuego... eh... Decidamos a dónde vamos a ir, y después vemos cómo convencemos a Seiya.  
—Pero deberíamos rajarnos ya. Irnos a la mismísima mierda antes de que alguno se avive. —Ikki hablaba de manera muy coloquial.  
—Podemos... mmm... tomar “prestado” un avión de la fundación. Saori tiene tantos que por uno menos no se va a dar cuenta —propuso Hyoga.  
—NO —censuró el Phoenix poniéndose pálido.  
—¿Qué pasa, Ikki? —preguntó preocupado el que no era Hyoga (ponemos así para no repetir tantas veces Shiryu).  
—No... —comenzó a temblar— NO... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
—¿Por qué, llorón? —No podía ser otro que el Cisne— Estás hecho un Shun. Pura lagrima.  
—Mmahsfmmfsfksjfvion...  
—¿Nani? —preguntaron los dos que no eran Ikki.  
—SkshjdhsdfkfAvion...  
—Sí, sí, vamos a robar un avión... Tomar prestado.  
—¿Manos a la obra, chicos? —propuso Hyoga ignorando el extraño comportamiento. Ikki solo reaccionó para poder decirle.  
—¿Manos a la obra? ¡Pero! ¡Qué marica! A mí no me pones “mano”, ganso.  
—Ustedes tienen la idea fija, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no se quitan las ganas de una vez y se dejan de molestar? —El Dragón ya estaba cansado del homofóbico comportamiento de sus amigos.  
—Bueno... ¿cómo carajo hacemos con Seiya? —dijo Ikki tratando de desviar el tema.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿También te gusta Seiya? ¡Qué insaciable! —Pero ya nadie le prestaba atención a Hyoga.  
—Les decimos... mmm... —comenzó a pensar el de la armadura verde (N/As: Otro recurso para no utilizar tanto Shiryu... ¡qué escritores!)— Tiene que ser algo de su interés.  
—¡Ya sé! —gritó eufórico el Cisne— ¡Podemos decirle que hay un cosplay internacional de Teletubies a donde decidamos ir!  
—Shhh... ¡¿No ves que Shiryu está pensando?! ¡Me lo desconcentras al chico... al chino!  
—¡Eh! Soy japonés yo también —se defendió el chino—. Tengo una genial, cuando no, idea. ¿Por qué no le decimos que hay un cosplay internacional de Teletubies en los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos?  
—Pará... ¿cuándo dijimos que iríamos a los Cinco Picos? —reclamó el Phoenix mientras el ruso ½ pateaba el piso enojado por robarle otra idea. “¡Mamá, ¿por qué?!”  
—Es obvio —contestó el pelilargo con aires de superioridad—. Lo propuse yo. Es la mejor idea... ¡Ja! ¿O se te ocurre algo mejor?  
—Yo quiero ir a una playa nudista de Ibiza. Me quiero broncear. Este blanco leche, este blanco teta no lo soporto más. —Seguro que Ikki no era el que hablaba... así que imagínense.  
—No. Mejor vayamos a... Australia. Porque me enteré en Internet que van a estar los de Greenpeace manifestando en contra de los japoneses que matan ballenas. Van a suicidarse en masa para evitar más matanzas... es genial, ¿no, chicos? Como yo soy el Phoenix, me chupa un huevo, total... si me muero después resucito. Pero yo quiero que vaya también mi buen amigo Hyoga —dijo esto último con mucha ironía.  
—Andate a la mierda Ikki —dijo acostumbrado al humor de su “amigo”.  
—Todo bien ganso —respondió con el pulgar arriba—. Es un chiste.  
—Bueno, vamos a los Picos —concluyó Shiryu—. ¡SEIYA!  
—No. Es aburrido. Estar ahí, sentado todo el día frente a una cascada... con un montón de agua que cae... —protestó el peliazul.  
—No hay mujeres. No hay alcohol —continuó Hyoga—. No hay gente desnuda.  
—¡Eh! Pero sí que hay mujeres. Está Sunrei, además se baña desnuda. Y alcohol... pueden tomar sake. No es aburrido... —argumentó el Dragón—. Además el Anciano Maestro te cuenta unos cuentos que ni te cuento.  
—Ufa... —exclamó Ikki—. Bueno, si Shiryu lo dice... vamos a los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos. —Hyoga no podía dejarlo pasar, y exclamó entre anonadado y excitado:  
—¡Ah! ¡Qué pedazo de marica! Claro, ¿no? Si Shiryu lo dice... Si tu amo lo ordena, le hacés caso, ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿Si no a la noche te pega? Ahora hay que hacerle caso porque si no la parejita se divorcia. ¿Quieren que los deje solos así se tocan un poco? —Antes de que todo se fuera al mismísimo averno, apareció Seiya respondiendo al llamado.  
—¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Qué pasa? Quiero saber, qué, qué. ¿Me llamabas, Shiryu? ¿Qué, qué pasa? 

Seiya parecía un perrito alzado, o _como cual_ perro abandonado que nadie le hace siquiera una caricia y al momento de acariciarlo se mea. Por eso el Pegasus comenzó a orinarse. ¡No, mentira eso no va! Pobre Seiya.

—Escuchá, Seiya —comenzó a hablar el Santo ese, que entrenó en China, que era el más diplomático—. Estábamos hablando con los chicos sobre lo interesante que sería ir a la convención internacional de cosplay de los Teletubies que se va a celebrar en los Cinco Picos. Porque va a haber una convención, ¿sabías?  
—Sí, sí —trató de ayudar el Cisne al ver que el Pegasus no se veía muy convencido—. Y como sabemos que te gusta...  
—Sería interesante... —Ikki trataba lo mismo.  
—Paren, ¿ustedes se piensan que yo soy tan estúpido...  
—Sí.  
—… cómo para creerles semejante cosa? ¡Por favor! Un cosplay en los Picos, donde no hay nada. Chicos... intenten algo mejor —dijo para sorpresa de todos. Sin palabras. Shiryu se había quedado sin argumentos.  
—Bueno... pues... —balbuceaba Hyoga para darle tiempo al Dragón de inventar algo.  
—Está bien Seiya. Tenés razón. Lo que pasa es que Lala está en peligro. Y para que no te pongas mal, te lo ocultamos. Pero tenemos doce horas antes de que se ahogue en la cascada de los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos —dijo Shun ¿? ayudando a sus amigos.  
—Pero, pero —El Pegasus no podía creerlo— ¡¿Por qué Lala?! ¿Qué puede hacer de malo?  
—Lo que pasa es que... en su recto tiene una llave que rompe el sello de Hades —mintió el Dragón.  
—¡Ah! ¿Sí? Pero yo no quiero matarla —dijo Shun consternado.  
—No, otouto. Todavía no sabemos que sos Hades.  
—Pero a mí no me gusta Ades... me parece más rico Baggio. O Cepita —analizó absurda e innecesariamente, colgado como siempre, Andrómeda.  
—A mí me gusta Hades —reflexionó el Cisne.  
—¡Marica! ¿Qué opinas de mi hermano? Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe.  
—¡Perdón! No quise decir eso. A mí me gusta Ades, perdón. —Hyoga no sabía dónde meterse.  
—¡BASTA! ¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡Lala está en peligro! Aprovechemos y vayamos, así nos salvamos de trabajar; porque no sé si se enteraron, Saori nos quiere hacer trabajar.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!  
(Muy desconcertante) 

—¡Qué carajo! ¡Vamos, culos pesados! —exclamó Ikki y todos se fueron a los hangares en donde Saori, alias la mogólica, guardaba sus aviones. Al llegar el portón se encontraba cerrado con cadena y candado, haciendo uso de sus habilidades aprendidas en La Isla, Andrómeda empezó a hablar con la cadena.  
—Dale... no seas malita. Porque vos fijate, ¿qué ganas con esto? —Lentamente comenzaba a persuadirla, todos esperaban expectantes mientras uno en particular se comía las uñas.  
—Ikki... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comés las uñas? —preguntó preocupado el amigo de todos los chicos, Dragón no Chiru.  
—Es que lo recordé... no puedo ir con ustedes.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya.  
—Es que... ¿quién va a regar las flores de mi jardín?  
—Si no tenés jardín —exclamó Hyoga.  
—Tampoco tengo flores.  
—Niisan, ¿todavía seguís mariconeando por los aviones?  
—No. ¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Negó rotundamente aunque poco convincente. Todos empezaron a reír estrepitosamente a la vez que lo señalaban con un dedo.  
—¡Llorón!  
—¡Nene de mamá!  
—¡Cagón!  
—¡Ah! ¡Es más marica que yo!  
—¡Shun! No me digas eso, ¿también me tratás mal?  
—Perdón, niisan. —Y observando la puerta exclamó—: Uia, ya se abrió.  
—Shun, qué habilidad —fijo sorprendido el Pegasus.  
—¡¿Viste?! Con paciencia y con saliva... —explicó Andrómeda.

Una vez adentro se encontraron con un majestuoso jet privado, el lugar era bastante amplio y en completo silencio, aunque no tan completo silencio ya que Shun iba tarareando la canción de Misión Imposible, llegaron hasta la puerta del jet.

—Que alguien haga de campana —pidió Shiryu.  
—¡Yo! —exclamo feliz, el chico feliz y tarareando la canción empezó a imitar una campana con los movimientos pertinentes incluidos—Tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, tlan, ¡TLAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Alertados por los gritos llegaron al lugar los guardias de seguridad, o sea los perros de más bajo nivel de Saori, vendrían a ser como los chihuahuas al lado de perros Policías, Doberman y Rotwailers. ¿Se entiende?: Santos de Bronce, Plata y Oro. Analogía animal (ponele).

—¡Alto! —gritaron 7356 guardias de seguridad— ¡Puedo leer carteles así que estoy capacitado para disparar! ¡No nos obliguen!  
—Chicos, de esto me encargo yo. Le voy a hacer unas de mis famosas ilusiones del Phoenix. —Y moviendo los brazos comenzó a decir a la vez que danzaba alrededor de los guardias—: Esto es un sueeeeeeño. Es un sueeeño... Sueeeeeño.  
—¡¡Ah!! Lala-san está en peligro. ¡¡¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!!! —Y todos los guardias se fueron al averno.  
—Qué carajo, Seiya. Qué violento.  
—¿Vos me lo decís? ¿Justo vos?  
—Ah, tenés razón. —Pateó a un guardia tirado—. Qué carajo.  
—Buenos, chicos —alentó al grupo un eufórico Pegasus— ¡¡¡KAWABONGA!!!

Y así, se subieron al jet, para irse al mismísimo carajo, salvándose de la amenaza trabajo. Frente a la cabina de mandos, todos miraban el tablero cuando Shun ordenó.

—¡Avión, rápido! ¡Despega y llévanos a los Cinco Picos!  
—No, Shun —corrigió Seiya—; es un jet, no un avión.  
—Tenés razón. —Y corrigiéndose exclamó—: ¡Jet, rápido, sacanos de acá!  
—Bueno, Shiryu... ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Ikki.  
—¡Ah! ¡Qué marica! ¿No podes hacer nada sin pedirle permiso a tu amo? —Obvio que era el Cisne; pero Ikki se encontraba muy nervioso como para poder reaccionar y responderle con unos de sus típicos insultos dedicados solo a él.  
—Por lo pronto, nos tranquilizamos. Dejen esto en mis manos. Si Shura me lo permite, claro, podré pilotear este jet.  
—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué tiene que ver Capricornio con todo esto? —preguntó curioso el fanático de los Teletubies.  
—Nada... Nada... Es que ustedes sabían, tengo a Shura en mi brazo derecho.  
—¿Y? —preguntó el Cisne tratando de saber más.  
—Y eso... me habla por medio de la mano.  
—¡Ay, como me pasa a mí! —exclamó Shun feliz de no ser el único trastornado—. Hola duendecito —finalizó saludando con la mano al aire.  
—Es medio forro —continuó explicando el Dragón—, a veces cuando hay alguna chica que le gusta... se emociona y le toca el trasero. ¡Si supieran de sus gustos! Porque a mí, a la noche, me toca. ¡No puedo ir al baño sin que se ponga cariñoso!  
—Shiryu... qué pajero —dijo el Phoenix sintiendo que se le caía un ídolo.  
—Sí, claro... dale —Hyoga hablaba muy irónicamente.  
—A mí también... a la noche “mi mano se me pone cariñosa”. —Seiya no lo podía creer.  
—No. En serio chicos... es serio lo que les estoy contando. No es joda. Es jodido convivir con Shura. Tiene cada maña. Es re-caprichoso, porque es de capricornio, es lógico.  
—Chicos, si no nos apuramos Lala va a morir —dijo Shun creyéndose fielmente todo aquel verso.  
—Yo pilotearé la nave —dijo el Dragón sentado en el asiento del piloto.  
—¡¡¡Waou!!! Shiryu, ¿qué más sabés hacer? —exclamó Seiya.  
—Sé cocinar, sé planchar, sé lavar...  
—¡Waou! Shiryu... casate conmigo —pidió el rubio bromeando. (Sr. Sombrero: ¿Bromeando? Sr. Garrison: ¡sí, sí! BROMEANDO)  
—¡¡Ah!! ¿Viste que el marica sos vos? —increpó el Phoenix.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te pone celoso? —Hyoga siguió la discusión— Ikki...  
—¿Qué?  
—Estamos en un jet —dijo recordándole a su amigo, como buen amigo, su fobia.  
—¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Respiro) ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Respiro) ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!! (Agitación, se puso azul, se desmayó)  
Shun acomodó a su niisan en uno de los asientos pidiéndole a su duendecito que cuide de él y le sacó los pantalones para que estuviera más cómodo. Y... era Shun.  
—Bueno, esto requiere de un tratamiento científico. —Y el Dragón procedió—: Ta-Te-Ti-Suerte para mí, si no es para mí, será para ti, Ta-Te-Ti. —Shiryu, haciendo de cuenta que entendía del tema, comenzó a toquetear botones al azar, logrando despegar el jet, gracias a que Shura sí tenía conocimientos previos. Mientras, Seiya alegre, mirando por la ventana cantaba:

Un elefante se columpiaba  
sobre la tela de una araña,  
como veía que resistía  
fueron a llamar a otro elefante...  
Dos elefantes se columpiaban...

Shun hacía los coros, a la vez que Hyoga se tapaba los oídos. Ikki seguía adormecido en ropa interior. Y Shiryu discutía con Shura. Transcurrieron varias horas. Seiya seguía cantando con el alegre Shun que se columpiaba cual elefante en una tela de araña:

se columpiaba  
sobre la tela de una araña,  
como veía que resistía  
fueron a llamar a otro elefante...  
8.364 elefantes se columpiaban...

Ikki despertó y exclamando qué carajo, le pidió explicaciones al pato ¿? de por qué estaba en ropa interior.

—Las ganas que tenés... —Se defendió el ruso1/2—. Eso quisieras, marica.  
—Niisan, yo te saqué los pantalones para que estés más fresquito —explicó el otouto lógico con una sonrisa.  
—¿Vistes, marica, que yo no fui? A parte, ¿para qué voy a querer sacarte los pantalones? ¿Para ver esa manchita en forma de pera que tenés en el glúteo izquierdo?

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—No tiene forma de pera... tiene forma de corazón —argumentó el Pegasus.  
—Chicos, es una manzana —gritó Shiryu desde la cabina.  
—¿Qué? ¿Tiene una manchita de nacimiento mi niisan?  
—¡¡¡Eh!!! No es ni una manzana, ni una pera, ni un corazón. Es una almondiga.  
—¿No será una albóndiga? —corrigió Shiryu desde la cabina, por supuesto.  
—¡Es mi culo y lo llamo como quiero! UN MOMENTO. ¿Qué hacen mirándome el trasero, maricas? ¿Qué es esto, “La jaula de las locas”?  
—Uia, mirá esa lucecita. ¡Qué liiiiindaaaaa! —exclamó el peliverde observando una luz roja titilante.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —Pero antes de poder decir algo, el Dragón se vio interrumpido por una transmisión directa de la fundación Grad.  
— _Sabemos su ubicación exacta. Abandonen todo intento de escapar._  
—Qué estúpidos. —Seiya identificándose—. Es obvio que el jet va a tener localizador. Si no tuvimos mejor idea que robar el jet privado de Saori.  
—Seiya... ¿lo sabías? —preguntó casi enojado Hyoga.  
—Es evidente, miren. Está todo rosita. Las cortinas, los asientos, ahí hay una foto de Justin Timberlake. Un consolador marca Acme. Revistas yaoi pornográficas. Las cadenas, el látigo y las ropas de cuero. Digamos... lo típico de ella. —Decía esto mientras Shun observaba una revista girando la cabeza de forma muy graciosa.  
—Ufa... no entiendo, niisan —reclamó explicaciones el chico feliz—. No entendo. ¿Qué están hacendo? —Pero su niisan estaba muy asustado como para poder reaccionar.  
—Uia... parece que esta lucecita nos está indicando que el jet se está cayendo. —No teniendo mejor idea, al ver el estado del Phoenix, Hyoga bromeó—: ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡CAEMOS!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!! ¡¡¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡IKKI, CAEMOS!!! —Pero fue un grave error por parte del Cisne. Ikki se levantó del asiento y completamente pálido exclamó:  
—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡TODO POR TU CULPA!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡HOU YOKU TEN SHOU!!!  
—¡¡¡Pará, Ikki!!! ¡¡¡Paraaaaaaaaá!!! —Pidió a los gritos el pelilargo.  
—¡¡¡No, Ikki!!! ¡¡¡No!!! —También gritaban Hyoga y Seiya.  
—¡¡¡Niiiiisaaaaaaaaaan!!! —Shun siguió mirando por la ventanilla luego de gritar, para ver cómo el mar se acercaba. Sintiendo que les llegaba la hora, cada uno comenzó a decir sus últimas palabras:  
—¡¡¡Está bien, está bien!!! ¡¡¡Miro los Teletubies por que Lala me excita!!! ¡¡¡LALA AL LOVIU, AL LOVIU!!! —Es que Seiya no sabía mucho de inglés y como los japoneses tienen su propio inglés.  
—¡¡¡SHURA ME TENÉS PODRIDO!!! —Le confesó de una buena vez a su mano, Capricornio no lo podía creer— ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE... ME TENÉS CANSADO!!!  
—¡¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!!! ¡¡¡SOY GAY!!!  
—¡¿QUE?! —Todos incluido Ikki.  
—No... pero alguien tenía que decir algo así —dijo con tono tranquilo el rubio. El jet se movía con todo el swing de Aldebarán en los carnavales de Río.  
—Chicos, ¿por qué tanto lío? —preguntó Shun realmente sorprendido.

Y el Jet inevitablemente se precipitó al agua. Menos mal que eran Santos. Bueno, Ikki se murió; pero enseguida resucito. Decíamos: Menos mal que eran Santos, porque sobrevivieron de milagro, aferrados al muñeco inflable de Antonio Banderas que Saori casualmente tenía en su Jet.

—¡¿No ves?! ¡Todo por tu culpa, Hyoga! —recrimino el recién resucitado aún asustado.  
—¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¿Quién fue el que tiró el Jet? Muerrrto.  
—Chicos, basta —pidió Shiryu evitando la futura pelea.  
—Vos cállate, Shiryu, que no sabés ni manejar una bicicleta —dijo Seiya enojado.  
—Es cierto... todo por tu culpa, Shiryu —dijo Shun ¿? que al final no era tan buenito como aparentaba.  
—Pero, pero… —comenzó a balbucear el Dragón.  
—Sí. Es cierto. Mejor callate —dijo el Phoenix desligándose de la culpa.  
—Mirá cómo terminamos. —Hyoga, cuando se trataba de agredir verbalmente a alguien, no podía quedarse callado.  
—¡Chicos, miren! —gritó Andrómeda.  
—¡¿Que?! —preguntaron todos esperanzados.  
—¡Para allá hay un montón de agua!  
— *_*  
— 0_0  
— o_O  
—Otouto... estamos en el mar.  
—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¿Vamos a visitar al sirenito Sorrento?  
—Pero, Shun... esa saga todavía no llegó.  
—¡Ah! Verdad, tenés razón, niisan.  
—¿En que estábamos? —preguntó el Pegasus.  
—Cierto —exclamó el ruso ½— ¡Shiryu, sos un inútil!  
—Chicos, paren —suplicó Shiryu. Él no sabía que eso lo marcaría para siempre, convirtiéndolo en otro hombre. Ya no más: el Shiryu soberbio. Si no, el Shiryu de Malentendidos.  
—¡¡¡MIREN!!!  
—Ahora qué carajo pasa, otouto.  
—Allá... allá el mar es marrón.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todos sorprendidos.  
—Miren.  
—¡Estamos salvados! —exclamó Seiya con alegría.  
—¡Sí! —dijo Shiryu sonriendo.  
—¡Te amo, Shun! —Le salió del alma a Hyoga en un arranque de euforia.  
—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! —No podía ser otro que el redentado.  
—Yo también, Hyoga —respondió inocentemente el inocente niño.  
—YO SIEMPRE LO SUPE. —Estaban todavía en el agua, así que a Ikki se le dificultaba un poco pegarle a su cuñad... ¡ejem!... “amigo”.  
—¡Pará, pará! ¡Lo dije en el buen sentido! Solo somos amigos —explicó el Cisne nervioso.  
—Déjense de tonterías y vamos a tierra —alentó el Pegasus—. ¡KAWABONGA! ¡POR ATHENA!  
—Sí. Más vale... por ella nos tuvimos que escapar —dijo alguien que no era Seiya.

Y fue así que los cinco Santos de Bronce junto al espíritu de Shura y el muñeco inflable de Antonio Banderas llegaron a tierra, descubriendo, muy a su pesar que era una Isla.

“Temblor de bombacha” CONTINUARÁ... 

**QUE HUBIERA PASADO:**  
 _(Escenas cortadas)_

**1\. Teletubiando:**

Si Seiya hubiera creído la primera mentira. Esto hubiera pasado:

—¡Qué bueno chicos! —dijo un eufórico Seiya, alegre por la noticia del cosplay— ¡Ya tengo listo mi traje de Po! ¡Y tengo también para ustedes: Lala, Tinky, Winky y Dipsy!  
—¡Yo quiero Lala! —gritó feliz, como no podía ser de otra forma, Shun.  
—¡Yo quiero Whisky! —Hyoga estaba muy contento.  
—Ganso, es Winky... no Whisky, estúpido —le explicó su buen amigo “el tierno Ikki”.  
—Seiya. Ni sueñes. No me pondré eso. —Shiryu no estaba de acuerdo.  
—Ufa... pero si es un cosplay de seguro ganamos algo interesante. Miren... los trajes están buenísimos. No tenemos competencia.  
—No. Eso seguro. Vamos a ser los únicos cinco estúpidos vestidos de Teletubies en todo los Cinco Picos —susurró el Phoenix.  
—Basta, Seiya. No, es no —dijo el Dragón sacudiendo los brazos.  
—Terminala. No iremos disfrazados. Bastante tengo que soportar viéndote disfrazado de Pu...  
—Hyoga, es Po. No Pu —corrigió Seiya enojado.  
—¡¡¡Ay!!! ¿Qué hago, niisan? Ayudame a elegir... porque... no sé cómo decirlo... pero me gusta Tinky. Lala también. ¡Ay, es tan difícil! ¿No me puedo quedar con los dos?  
—Otouto... quedate con los cuatro si querés. Y también con Seiya.  
—¡¡¡Síiiiii!!!  
—No —concluyó terminante el Pegasus—. Cada uno va a ir disfrazado de un Teletubies. —Los tres Santos disconformes rodearon a Seiya con miradas llameantes, dispuestos a cualquier enfrentamiento.  
—Ni pensés, pendejo, que voy a poner esa cosa —dijo Ikki con los puños cerrados.  
—No se hable más. Antes me saco los ojos, que disfrazarme de Teletubie —dijo el Dragón como si fuera algo extraordinario aquel acto. El ambiente estaba tenso.  
—¿Qué pensaría mi mamá si me ve así vestido? Ni a palos —dijo Hyoga formando su constelación, con el graznar del cisne. —El Pegasus se veía acorralado por la furia de sus amigos que harían palidecer al mismísimo Zeus. Se venía... ¡La hecatombe!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

_Muchas escenas después. En el agua:_

—¿Vieron, chicos? —dijo alegre Seiya flotando—. Si no nos hubiéramos puesto los trajes, nos hubiéramos ahogado.  
—¡Es verdad, chicos! —dijo Shun—. Además, les queda re-lindo.  
—Váyanse al carajo, pendejos —dijo Ikki.  
—Chinga a tu madre —dijo Hyoga sacando su tres por ciento mexicano.  
—Gilipollas. —Shiryu se sorprendió—. Yo no fui. ¡Lo juro!  
—Shiryu, ya no sos el mismo desde que fuiste poseído por Shura —dijo Andrómeda—. Denlen, che. Apuren, boludos. Muevan las cachas que se nos viene la noche, se nos viene. 

**2\. Mailito Shaka:**

Si Seiya necesita que le llegue urgente una nota a Saori. ¿Cómo haría?:

—Seiya a Shaka. Seiya a Shaka. ¿Shaka me “copiás”?  
—Acá Shaka. Te copio. ¿Qué pasa, Seiya?  
—Eh... decile a Athena que con los muchachos nos vamos a ir a... bueno eso. Ah, decile que en el horno está el pollo. Que no se olvide de darle de comer a los peces. Y si va para el mercadito que me traiga un desodorante mejor, que este me abandona.  
—Pará, pará... ¡¿Vos querés que me muera desangrado?! ¡¿Cuántos pétalos te pensás que tiene mi arbolito?!  
—Dale, ¿qué te cuesta?  
—Lythosss (O sea listo). Pero me debés una birra.

¡¡¡Marche una transfusión de sangre para virgo!!!

**3\. Aphrodita me poseyó:**

Ikki dormía plácidamente en el asiento del jet. Hyoga no podía quitar la vista de aquella mancha. Podría decirse que... estaba curioso, quería saber qué era realmente. Observando que todos dormían, se incorporó en su asiento y con lentitud, en silencio, para no despertar al resto, se acercó al Phoenix. A pesar de la cercanía, todavía no estaba seguro, no podía afirmar que era una pera. La poca ropa que traía su amigo le dificultaba la tarea, por lo que corrió sutilmente el slip del morocho, dejando al descubierto el trasero. Ahora sí podía ver bien. Era una albóndiga, como Ikki afirmaba. No pudo resistirlo. Tan tentador era aquello...

—¡¿H-Hyoga, qué hacés?! —exclamó sorprendido de sentir una lengua juguetona y caliente en el trasero.  
—Shhh... —Lo silenció su amigo—. Vas a despertar a todos —susurró lo suficientemente audible para el Phoenix.  
—Pará, no me lambas la almondiga, ganso. —Pero aquello fue más un gemido que una súplica.

A decir verdad, Ikki estaba disfrutando de aquella “caricia”, y a pesar de los prejuicios se dejó llevar. Lentamente algo en él comenzaba a reaccionar, muy a su pesar. Su amigo también lo notó y una morbosa sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Sr. Garrison: —¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUE ES TODO ESTO!!!??  
Sr. Sombrero: —Eh... le estaba dando un poco de “color” a la historia, ¿vio? A la gente del foro le va a gustar.  
Sr. Garrison: —¡¡Me voy por dos segundos y mire las cosas que escribe!! ¡¡¡Salga de acá!!! ¡¡A la cucha!! ¡¡A la cucha!!  
Sr. Sombrero: ¡¡Que lo tiró de las patas!! ¡¡La pucha, digo!!

—————— **** ——————

_Escribannos muyayos_ si quieren que continuemos contaminando sus inocentes cabecitas (Sí, claro). 


	2. La guerra de los cocos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡A la carga, caballeros ateniense!!!  
> Ábranse paso a través del... ¿agua?  
> Y escapen de la nueva misión  
> que les amenaza con quitarles el ocio.  
> Rápido. ¡¡¡O Saori los mandará a trabajar!!!

**Episodio II**

_”La guerra de los cocos”_

 

Una vez en la costa, los cinco Santos descansaron sobre la arena. A Shiryu le había costado más trabajo porque Shura no quería cooperar, eso decía él.

—¡¡¡Que linnndo lugar chicos!!! ¡¡Que linnndas vacaciones!! Lo que sí... no hay mucha gente —exclamó Shun pletórico de felicidad a la vez que se levantaba de la arena para mirar con sus ojitos verdes el inhóspito paisaje.  
Nadie dijo nada frente a semejante comentario, porque si hablaban...  
—Por la posición del sol, el movimiento de las aguas oceánicas, la humedad del ambiente, el mosquito que me zumba en la cabeza y según Shura... estamos 93 longitud norte, 73 latitud oeste..  
—Callate mejor. Que por tu culpa estamos acá —dijo Ikki amenazante.  
—¡Chino mentiroso! —exclamó Hyoga a la vez que miraba hacia los costados buscando algo.  
—Soy japonés, chicos, yo también —se defendió.  
—Uh, me voy a perder la repetición de los Teletubies —se lamentó Seiya.  
—Pero Seiya... tal vez haya un televisor. Sería cuestión de preguntar —consoló Andrómeda a su amigo.  
—Otouto, ¿a quién le vamos a preguntar? —dijo el Phoenix con tono de enojo, percatándose de que, sin dudas, eran los únicos habitantes.  
—¿Cómo a “quién”? —exclamó el peliverde extrañado — ¡Al duendecito!  
—¿Qué duendecito, Shun? —preguntó el Dragón golpeándose en la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que “la” retaba— “¡Pará, Shura, estoy tratando de hablar!”  
—“Joer, hombre... qué eres un gilipollas” —¿le “contestó” su “mano”?  
—Basta, Shiryu, no es gracioso —pidió el Phoenix.  
—¡No es un chiste, tengo a Shura en mi mano!  
—Sí claro, como no —concedió Ikki de manera irónica.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a investigar el lugar, por supuesto por sugerencia de Shiryu. Hyoga había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Chicos, no es que me importe dónde esté ese ganso pata sucia, pero... ¿dónde se metió? —preguntó Ikki.  
—¡En tu culo seguro que no, marica! —se escuchó gritar a lo lejos al Cisne desde lo alto de una palmera.  
—Vamos a buscarlo —propuso eufórico Seiya, quien no entendía nada. A la vez que un coco caía en la cabeza del Phoenix.  
—¡Yo, Cisne no Hyoga, declaro esta palmera la Nueva Siberia, y la reclamo como mía! ¡Saquen sus sucios pieses de mi territorio!  
—¡¿Vieron?! ¡Yo les dije: Este ganso esta medio “tocadito”! —dijo Ikki rascándose la cabeza.  
—¡Tocadito por tu hermano, marica! —gritó desde lo alto el ruso ½.   
—¡Ahora sí se lo ganó! —exclamó furioso el Phoenix a la vez que incendiaba la palmera.

Con sus habilidades, el rubio escapó de las llamas, cayendo junto a sus cuatros amigos. Al observarlo notaron su... ¿inusual? Vestuario: Solo unas hojas de palmera tapaban sus partes viriles, _como cual_ nativo.

—Miren, chicos. Les presento al Señor Wilson —dijo Shun trayendo consigo una piedra.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—Ganso... me das asco —exclamó Ikki indignado al ver semejante atuendo.  
—Shun... eso es una piedra —dijo Seiya sorprendido.  
—Ikki... tu otouto tiene serios problemas. Deberías tratarlo —aconsejó Shiryu.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Phoenix preocupado.  
—Le está tratando de hacer el amor al señor Wilson.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—¡¡Oh, sí, señor Wilson, oh, sí!!  
—¡Qué carajo!¡¡Subite ya mismo los pantalones pendejo!  
—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! —exclamó Andrómeda REALMENTE indignado.  
—Tu hermano es marica. Tu hermano es marica —canturreaba el Cisne con alegría—. Tu hermano se la come. Tu hermano me la come. —Mientras, el Pegasus reía revolcándose en la arena. Ikki se acercó a su otouto y dándole una sonora cachetada le obligó a subirse los pantalones.  
—Pero niisan —el peliverde sollozaba— ¡el duendecito me lo pidió! ¡Yo no quería!  
—¡Basta! Sigamos el camino. Y olvidemos todo esto. ¡Nunca pasó! —dijo furioso el Phoenix.  
—¡Ahí se ven, babosos! —gritó el ruso ½ al mismo tiempo que se robaba al señor Wilson  
—¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!... ¡¡Ssssseeeñoooor Wiiiiilsoooon!! ¡Vuelva Señor Wilson! —gritaba Shun entristecido.  
—Tranquilo, Otouto. Ya te busco otra piedra —consoló el Niisan.  
—¿Para qué —preguntó Seiya—, para que le haga cositas?  
—Shun, necesitás un psicólogo —aconsejó el Dragón—. “Es verdad” —Supuestamente era Shura— “Más que un psicólogo necesita una mujer”.  
—¿Qué es una mujer? —preguntó Andrómeda curioso.  
—Como Misty sin lo de abajo —aclaró Ikki.  
—¿Sin pantalones? —trató de entender el peliverde.  
—Sí. Como Saori —siguió Seiya.  
—¿Saori es mujer? —preguntó curioso, a la vez que se acordaba— ¡¡¡Señor Wilson!!! ¡¡¿Dónde está?!!  
—No te preocupes, Shun —lo tranquilizó su buen amigo el Pegasus— ¡Yo iré a buscarlo! —Y en pose de Kawabonga exclamó—: ¡¡WILSON-SAAAAAN!! —finalizó perdiéndose entre los matorrales. 

 

**Confesionario (Como en un reality show)**

 

 **Ikki** : Yo no quería venir. A mí me trajeron. Todo esto es por culpa de Hyoga, ese ganso... mmm... Eso. En fin... Shiryu se hacía el que sabía, pero se la pasó todo el viaje peleando con su mano y además, Seiya no hace otra cosa que pelotudear todo el día, estamos encerrados acá y él está siempre con su sonrisita barata. Yo soy el más grandecito acá y tengo que ponerle los puntos a estos pendejos, ¿qué se creen, que porque uno le tiene miedo a volar...? Porque sí: TENGO MIEDO A VOLAR... y hay que ser muy machito para poder decirlo. Cuando yo era chiquitito vi una película y bueno... me traumé. ¿Quién no se traumó con ‘¿Dónde está el piloto?’?”. Así quedé. Además mi papá era azafato. En fin, yo no sé en qué va terminar todo esto (los autores tampoco), pero Hyoga, así como lo ven, en cualquier momento se construye una canoa de hielo y se va al carajo y nos deja acá; porque él es así... Necesito golpear a alguien. Si sigo así, con todo esto acumulado: los nervios y esa cosa llamada estrés, voy a reventar. Así que me voy a buscarlo a Hyoga para pegarle un ratito. Si es que lo encuentro, porque anda marcando territorio por todos lados... como un perrito siberiano.

 

 **Seiya** : No sé qué decirles. Sé que estamos acá encerrados sin posibilidades de salir, pero no es para que estemos todos amargados. Digo, sé que es difícil, es jodido estar sin televisión, pero bueno… Ikki está más histérico que de costumbre, anda sacado por la vida, golpeando a cuanta palmera se le cruza. Y Shun, no lo veía así, aunque a decir verdad... es comprensible, con el hermano que le tocó. ¡Ojo! Yo no tengo nada en contra de él, pero por su culpa terminamos acá, porque digamos... tenerle fobia a las ratas, a las cucarachas, a las arañas, a los botones... es comprensible, pero... ¡Fobia a volar! Pero por favor. Y dice ser el Phoenix, el Santo de Bronce más grosso y se hace encima en un avión. 

 

 **Shiryu** :  
—Lo que yo opino de todo esto...  
—“Que la tienes chiquita”.  
—Eh... Voy a ignorarte, Shura. Decía, nuestra situación es lamentable, hay una evidente desunión en el grupo.  
—Yo estoy muy unido a ti, Chirusito. Sobre todo en las noches de frío...  
—Shhh... Por el amor el Athena, dejame hablar.  
—¡Joer! Que anoche no decías lo mismo, Dragoncito.  
—¡Ejem!... Eh... En fin... Ikki se está comportando muy mal con nosotros, sin ir más lejos, ayer prendió fuego una palmera, que bien la podríamos haber utilizado para hacer un bote.  
—Pues sí, hombre, nos escaparíamos nosotros dos y dejaríamos a estos gilipollas que se follen entre ellos.  
—Yo con vos, no voy ni a la esquina. Ni a comprar cigarrillos. ¿Entendés?  
—¿Ni siquiera condones?  
—¡No! Ni siquiera condones. ¡Basta! Siempre es lo mismo con vos, Shura, me tenés podrido.  
—Eh, chaval, más respeto con _Capricornio no Shura_ , que soy tu superior. Además te he dejado excalibur. ¡Desagradecido!  
—De haber sabido que excalibur venía con vos, la devolvía con su empaque original. ¿Sabés dónde te podes meter tu excalibur?  
—¿Aquí te parece bien?  
—¡¡¡Ey!!! ¡¡Sacá la mano de ahí!!  
—Vamos, que te gusta...   
—¡No, basta! ¡Chicos, ayúdenmeeee!

 

 **Hyoga** : Bueno, empecemos: Yo, Cisne no Hyoga, declaro este confesionario Nueva Siberia 34... O 35, no me acuerdo por qué Siberia iba, en fin. Y la reclamo como mía. ¡Que grosso que soy! Este sillón es mío, y este micrófono... Y vos también venís conmigo, maldito lacayo.

 

 **Shun** : Con el permiso de mi Señor Cisne no Hyoga, que dijo que es el emperador y que todos tenemos que hacerle caso, entro a la Nueva Siberia 34 o 35... 34 ½ , así estamos todos contentos. Muy lindas las vacaciones.... la estoy pasando bomba. Linda la playa, linda la temperatura, linda las palmeritas, lindo el Señor Wilson. ¡Ojo! No piensen mal de mí... así como lo ven, duro y frío, por dentro esconde mucha blandura. Y yo quiero llegar a él, a su tierno corazón. ¡Es como Hyoga! Y bueno... Mi niisan está raro, me prohíbe acercarme a las piedras... por qué no sé. ¿Que me puede hacer una piedra a mí? El duendecito me dijo que lo que mi niisan necesita es una “alegría”. No sé qué me quiso decir con eso, además yo trato de alegrarlo todo el tiempo. Le regalo cosas, le hago dibujitos, le bailo, le digo que lo quiero mucho. Pero él no cambia... así que me parece que eso de la “alegría” no es... mmmm... Tendré que buscar otra forma de alegrarlo. En fin, me pone triste pero me tengo que ir, me voy porque el duendecito me dice que tiene algo en su bolsillo para mí. ¡Nos vemos!

******

Los cuatros Santos de Bronce se encontraban reunidos en la playa luego de haber descubierto, muy a su pesar, que el lugar en cuestión no solo era una isla si no que estaba completamente desierta. Llegaron a la conclusión que para poder salir de aquel lugar, primero debían unirse como grupo, y digamos que Hyoga con su extraña conducta salvaje no estaba muy unido a los muchachos.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacemos con Hyoga? —preguntó un preocupado Seiya.  
—Matarlo, por supuesto —respondió Ikki.  
—Niisan... —reprendió dulcemente el Otouto con las manos en la cintura.  
—Yo propongo... —Pero Shura no lo dejó terminar.  
—“¡UNA ORGIAAAAAA!”.  
—Eh... Shiryu… no me gustás, ¿eh? —le dijo el Phoenix frunciendo el ceño, obviamente sin creerle a su amigo lo de Shura.  
—Niisan, ¿y yo?  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¡¿Y yo?! —Seiya, como protagonista, no quería ser menos.  
—¡¿Pero qué carajo les pasa, chicos?! El encierro les está haciendo mal.  
—¿Qué encierro? Si estamos en una isla —dijo Shiryu.  
—Debe ser el aire —opinó Andrómeda—. Por cierto, Seiya, ¿te gusta el melón?  
—¿Eh? ¿N-No? —contestó un poco, solo un poco asombrado.  
—Porque en esta isla creo que no hay.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Seiya extrañado del incoherente comentario.  
—¿Cómo te llamás?  
—Seiya, estúpido.  
—Qué lindo nombre que tenés. ¿Y cuántos años tenés?  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Te gusta el Udon?  
—¡¿Qué te pasa, Shun?!  
—¿De qué signo sos? —El peliverde estaba incontrolable — ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?  
—Otouto... pará... —pidió preocupado.  
—¿Cuál es tu pareja Yaoi preferida?  
—¡¡¡PARAAAAAAAAÁ CARAJOOOOO!!! —exigió a lo último desesperado.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—¡¿Y qué querés que haga niisan?! ¡¡En esta isla algo tengo que hacer para pasar el tiempo!!  
—Tatsumi x (su) Bo —respondió Seiya cuando la información llegó al cerebro—. O si no: Anciano Maestro x Catarata... mmm... también... Seiya x Tinky Winky tiene lo suyo.  
—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Lo sabía!! —acusó Ikki enérgicamente— ¡Lo sabía! Sos un... Sos un... ¿Teletubifilico?  
—A mí... —Era Shun el que hablaba, así que podía pasar cualquier cosa, agárrense los calzones—. A mí me gusta Shun x Sr. Wilson. Aunque le dediqué “algunas” a Ikki x Shun.  
—¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!  
—¿Son sordos, chicos? —Pausadamente volvió a repetir—: Que-le-dediqué-algunas-a-Ikki-x-Shun. —Ikki, negándolo todo, comenzó a correr en círculos tapándose los oídos, gritando:   
—¡¡¡Noesuchonoescuchonoescucho!!!  
—“Lo puto viene de familia, es genético” —gritó desde algún lugar el nuevo Emperador Hyoga.  
—¡¡¡Qué carajooooo!!! —Y se desmayó, todo había sido mucho para el pobre Phoenix.

¡¡¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!!!

Al despertar y aclarar un poco la vista nublada pudo ver como su propio otouto acercaba peligrosamente la boca. “¡Un momento!”. Respiración boca a boca.

—¡Qué carajo!  
—¡Niisan! ¡Despertaste! Ah... —pronunció un poco decepcionado.  
—¿Cómo: “Ah”? —preguntó Seiya intrigado.  
—“Ah”. ¿Qué tiene? “Ah” —contestó Andrómeda resuelto.  
—Pero Shun... hay varios tipos de “Ah” —dijo Shiryu.  
—Chicos, no me siento bien —susurró el peliazul débilmente sentado en la arena.  
—Tu “Ah” fue raro —argumentó el Pegasus—. No sé. Tenía algo raro.  
—No —se defendió el peliverde cansado—. Fue un “Ah” como cualquier otro.  
—No, Shun, el “Ah” tuyo tenía un tono de voz distinto —dijo el Dragón.  
—Chicos, creo que me voy a desmayar de nuevo. —Ikki se agarraba la cabeza tambaleándose.  
—No sé por qué le dan tantas vueltas a mi “Ah”. —Andrómeda ya se estaba enojando.  
—Es que... no fue un “Ah” normal. —Seiya no iba a dejarlo pasar.  
—Se podría decir que fue un “Ah” de... —El pelilargo comenzó a pensar— de decepción.   
—Chicos. Chicos —El Phoenix se estaba poniendo pálido— necesito comida.  
—“¡Je! ¿No estarás preñado, pajarito?” —preguntó ¿Shura? Que era el único que le prestaba atención.  
—¡Shiryu... Laputaqueteparió! —Y nuevamente Ikki se desmayó. No es que Ikki fuera débil. No. De hecho era el mñas grosso entre los Santos, pero loo que estaba pasando era muy fuerte para él.

Al despertar e incorporarse en la arena, a Ikki todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza. Pudo observar como el sol se estaba poniendo. Algo le entorpecía los movimientos.

—¡Qué carajo!  
—Niisan, despertaste. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal me queda? —preguntó Shun meneando las caderas mostrando su disfraz de bailarina hawaiana.  
—¡Pero qué remil carajo!  
—Te queda lindo, Ikki —dijo Seiya burlonamente agitando las maracas y acomodándose el sombrero de paja, y todo esto por supuesto acompañado con una camisa floreada y con voladitos. (¿De dónde lo sacaron?)  
—¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HAGO VESTIDO DE BANANON!?  
—Yo te voy a explicar —dijo Shiryu acercándose, tambaleando, con un disfraz de espárrago gigante.  
—¡Aaaaaah! —Fue lo único que pudo decir Ikki— ¡Aaaah!   
—Tranquilo, Ikki. Esto tiene una explicación. —Seiya dejó ñas maracas en la arena y se acercó.  
—¡¡Ah!! —El Phoenix se alejó aterrado arrastrándose por la arena.  
—Como Hyoga está actuando de manera extraña, decidimos cantarle una cálida canción tropical para derretir su helado corazón —explicó el peliverde pacientemente.  
—¿¡Eh!?  
—Y vos tenés un papel muy importante. Sos el bananon. —Shiryu trataba de convencer a su aturdido amigo.  
—Eh, no es moco de Hyoga —agregó Seiya.  
—¿Qué?  
—No es moco de pavo —aclaró el Pegasus.  
—¿Y ustedes se piensan que voy a andar vestido así por la vida?  
—Niisan, nadie te va a ver. Solo nosotros.  
—¿Y dejar que Hyoga tenga con qué cargarme todo lo que le resta de vida?  
—No te preocupes, niisan —dijo Shun amorosamente—; cuando termine todo lo matamos y listo.  
—Sí, claro... ¡¿Eh?! —El Phoenix se sorprendió, aunque la idea...  
—Shun... —Shiryu no podía creerlo.  
—¡Era broma! —dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.  
—¿Era broma? —preguntó Seiya perspicaz.  
—Ah... —dijo decepcionado el peliazul.  
—¿Cómo que “Ah”? —preguntó... Shun.  
—No. Es que me había excitado con la idea —respondió el Phoenix resueltamente.  
—“¿Qué? ¿Querías hacerle cositas al cuerpo?” —preguntó, obviamente, Shura.  
—Shiryu... no te hagas el ganso —dijo enojado el peliazul quien, por supuesto, al igual que Hyoga y Seiya, aún no le creían.  
—Pero chicos... no soy yo... es Shura. Cuando murió quedó su espíritu en mi brazo.  
—Bueno. ¿Vamos? Que se nos viene la noche. —Seiya apuró el trámite.  
—¡Sí! Yo quiero bailar —gritó eufórico el peliverde.  
—Cada uno hace lo que sabe o puede. Vos Ikki... seguís el ritmo, nada más. —Le explicaba el Dragón—. Seiya canta, Shun menea el trasero, y yo me río de ustedes.  
—No. No voy a ir. —Ikki se cruzó de brazos.  
—Ikki, no chinges el plan. —Seiya ya estaba elevando su cosmoenergía. Mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

Hyoga-saaan te portas muy maaal  
De todo te apropias y eso no va maaas  
Por favor cambiá  
¡Azuquita!

Estribillo a coro:  
Hyoga cambiá  
Hyoga, Hyoga

Hyoga te venimos a cantar  
Para derretir tu helado corazón  
Tu comportamiento debes cambiar  
¡Saborrr!

Estribillo a coro.

Hyoga Cisne botón  
Interrumpo la canción para decirte  
Que cambies o te reviento la cabeza a trompadas ganso del culo POR QUE ME TENÉS REPODRIDO ¡¿ENCIMA TE REÍS?!

—¡PARÁ, IKKI TRANQUILO! —pidió Shiryu tratando de detenerlo como podía con su traje.  
—¡Para bananon, no te calentés! —dijo Seiya divertido.  
—Niisan... —Se quedó pensando el muchacho peliverde— eso no rima. —Mirando a su costado y señalando con el dedo exclamó—: ¡Uy! Miren... Tito Puentes.  
—No, Shun. Eso es una palmera —aclaró Seiya.

En medio del forcejeo el Dragón cayó encima de Ikki, ¡¿para qué?! Shura se descontroló en ese preciso momento. No por gay, si no para hacer enojar a Ikki, buscó su trasero, y metió la mano en el bananon.

—¡SHIRYU Y LA QUE TE REMIL PARIÓ! ¡SACÁ ESA MANO DE AHÍ!  
—¡Yo no soy! ¡Es Shura! —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Hyoga, viendo esa escena, se revolcaba en la arena riendo a más no poder. Ya le dolían los huesos de la cara y el estómago de tanto reír. Y así, entre carcajadas, le derritieron el helado corazón. Levantándose de la arena exclamó a la vez que miraba el horizonte:

— _Yastá_. Soy un Cisne nuevo. La era del Señor Emperador Cisne no Hyoga 1º de Siberia ha llegado a su ocaso.

El pelilargo y su amigo bananon seguían peleando inútilmente en la arena, ya que sus respectivos trajes les impedían movimiento alguno.

—¡Yo apuesto por el espárrago! —gritó Shun eufórico.  
—Yo por el bananon —dijo Seiya  
—¡Yo apuesto a que son maricas! —Hyoga se interrumpió repentinamente —. Perdón, chicos. Apuesto por la paz.

Shiryu utilizó su técnica especial. No. No el "Dragón Naciente". No. Tampoco se arrancó los ojos. Como si el traje de espárrago se tratara de su armadura, la hizo explotar. Pedazos de espárragos se diseminaron por doquier. Eso les hizo pensar que pelear entre ellos era maaalo (¿?). Todos miraron al horizonte. El sol se estaba despidiendo. Los cinco jóvenes (y el espíritu de Shura) suspiraron y comenzaron a derramar una verdadera catarata de lágrimas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡En la serie original era muy común!

—Chicos, los quiero —dijo conmovido el duro Phoenix—. ¡Carajo, los quiero!  
—Perdonen. No sé qué me pasó —se excusó el Cisne—. Estaba muy estresado... y este que no dejaba de molestarme.  
—A pesar de todo... Shura... yo te quiero —dijo Shiryu tiernamente a su mano.  
—“Yo también, marica”. —Shiryu abrazaba su mano.  
—Chicos, no peleemos más —pidió Seiya y abrazando a todos en círculo comenzó a cantar una conocida canción— “Te quiero yo y tú a mí. Somos una familia feliz. Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré: Mi cariño es para ti”. —Todos lo acompañaban cantando— “Te quiero yo y tú a mí. Nuestra amistad es lo mejor. Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré: Mi cariño yo te doy”.  
—Sí, chicos... los quiero —dijo el muñeco de Antonio Banderas (¿?).  
—Síiii... ¡Orgía de sangre! —gritó Shun eufórico cagando el clima.  
—Qué carajo.  
—Bueno, chicos... se nos viene la noche y tenemos que prepararnos —dijo el Dragón semidesnudo.  
—Shiryu... me das asco —dijo el Phoenix sonriente, porque a esta altura…

 

**Confesionario:**

 

 **Ikki** : Nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos. Hyoga es como un hermano para mí. Aunque bueno, somos todos medios hermanos, eso no viene al caso. Yo siempre dije que si no estamos unidos de esta no salimos. Yo creo, yo confío en mis camaradas. Seiya es la alegría del grupo. Shiryu, sin su sabiduría, no hubiéramos llegado a ningún lado ¿? ¡Qué pedazo de sabio! Porque ¿saben qué? Yo antes era malo... malo... muy maaaaalo. Pero descubrí el amor de Athena y su cosmos inundó mi corazón llenándolo de amor y comprensión. Lavó mi alma llena de caquita. Ahora puedo decir, gracias a mi diosa, que soy bueno... Ya no robo retretes, dejé de pegarle a las ancianitas, ya no quiero ocultar el sol. Hasta dejé de intentar conquistar el mundo para luchar por y para la justicia. Porque todos deben comprender que el amor... mueve montañas. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el horizonte? ¡¿Doko?! ¡Carajo, me robaron el horizonte!  
 _Y se fue echando humo._

 

 **Seiya** : Digan la verdad... Se les cayeron los calzones cuando me escucharon cantar. Más de uno debe de haber suspirado por mi camisa floreada con voladitos. Y sí. ¡Soy un grosso! Soy un Dios. Soy el Diego. Porque el Seiya es lo más grande que hay. Athena... comete los mocos. Cuando se entere Saori-San va a caer rendida a mis pies.

 

 **Shiryu** :  
—No. Ya fue, basta. Olvidate, Shura.  
—Eh, pero lo has dicho, ¿vale?  
—Pero fue el momento. Cortala.  
—Tú, muchacho, deberías saber “cortarla”. ¿Para qué coño te he dejao excalibur?  
—Para cortar verduritas —respondió entre dientes—. Me refiero... A que me dejes de molestar.  
—Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo.  
—¡Basta! Una hora no es suficiente para...  
—¡¿Una hora?! Con quince segundos estoy hecho. Diez si me ayudan.  
—¿De qué estás hablando, Shura?  
—De “esto” estoy hablando.  
—¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡No!!  
—¡Oh, sí!   
—¡No!  
—¡Oh, sí!   
—¡No!

 

 **Hyoga** : Yo... No sé qué me pasó. Es que mi mamá me enseñó que para sobrevivir tengo que luchar por lo que quiero. Pero como yo quiero todo... Las palmeras, al Sr. Wilson, Shun, la almondiga de Ikki... ¿Por qué Ikki tiene una almondiga y yo no? ¿Por qué tiene un otouto y yo no? ¿Por qué tiene múltiples personalidades y yo no? ¿Por qué tiene una frase de cabecera y yo no? “Carajo” yo quiero una. ¡Ya lo tengo!: Kawabonga. Pero esa frase ya la patentó Seiya. ¿Scooby-dubidu? Naaaa... ¿Dabadabadu?... Mmmm... Tampoco... ¡YA LO TENGO!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

Mi frase será: “COSO”. Porque no voy a perder el tiempo explicando todo, yo no analizo las cosas. Para solucionar todo: coso. Así que coso, eso, me voy.

 

 **Shun** : Me parece que me voy a quedar con la pollera. Es muy cómoda y fresquita para la playa. El duendecito me dijo que me quedaba muy lindo. Mientras aquellos se revolcaban en la arena yo le tuve que bailar como una hora, menos mal que el Sr. Wilson me acompañaba, que si no iba a parecer un loco bailando solo. ¡Este Tito Puente! Me hace reír con sus comentarios. Pero no todo es lindo en esta Siberia (N/As: Porque Hyoga le dijo que estaban en su Siberia). A mí el que me preocupa realmente es Seiya. Cree que Tito Puente es una palmera. Y que el Sr. Wilson es una piedra. Yo que pensaba que el ciego era Shiryu, me parece que es él. Debe ser la atmósfera de este planeta o el frío de Siberia. Bueno, me voy, porque si no el duendecito me pega si llego tarde. Además Tito Puente me dijo que me iba a mostrar su nueva canción. Pero me dijo que solo la iba a cantar si yo bailaba... debe ser que se quedó impresionado con mis dotes de bailarín. Lo que no entiendo bien es por qué me pidió que lo haga sin la pollera. Supongo que será para apreciar mejor los movimientos... no sé... Tendré que averiguarlo.

******

La noche llegó. Luego de tres horas de intentos frustrados, Ikki logró prender una fogata utilizando su técnica contra una palmera. 

—Ahora yo no entiendo por qué no se queda prendida —dijo Ikki rascándose la cabeza.  
—Qué raro, Ikki. ¿Te estarás quedando débil? —preguntó Hyoga riéndose por lo bajo mientras apagaba nuevamente las llamas sin que el Phoenix lo notara  
—Te hace falta un “Danonino” niisan —le aconsejó su otouto.   
—Hyoga... —dijo Shiryu en tono de reproche al descubrir quién era el que apagaba el fuego.

Mientras el peliazul prendía unas hojas secas y se descuidaba buscando otras, el Cisne solo levantaba la mano y emitía una ráfaga helada. Hasta que Ikki se cansó:

¡¡¡Las alas del Phoenix se elevan al cielooooooo!!!

Quemando así, media isla. Sus cuatros amigos de Bronce, el muñeco de Antonio Banderas y el Sr. Wilson salieron despedidos.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!! ¡¡¡Tito Puente, nooooooo!!! —Shun gritó desesperado al ver que la palmera desaparecía entre las llamas— ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ A ÉL?!!! ¡¿TE HUBIERAS LLEVADO A MÍ?! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
—Shun, tranquilo, solo era una palmera —lo consoló el escéptico Seiya levantándose de la arena.  
—Que vos no puedas verlo no quiere decir que no sufre. ¡Tiene sentimientos!  
—En realidad tenía, porque ya está muerto —corrigió el rubio apagando las llamas en su ropa.  
—Chicos. Buenas noticias Tenemos fuego —dijo el Phoenix mirando para otro lado y haciéndose el boludo.  
—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! —Se escuchó el grito desgarrador del Dragón en todo el Océano Pacifico— ¡¡¡¡MI PELO!!!!! ¡¡¡MIS MECHAS, NOOOO!!! ¡¡QUÉ VA A DECIR SHURA DE MÍ!!  
—“Que ahora pareces hombre” —acotó su mano. Los ¿amigos? Se revolcaban de la risa al verlo con pelo corto. 

(Agradezcan que convencí al Sr. Garrison de hacerlo con pelo corto y no pelado como insistía él).

******

**Pasados unos 14.400 segundos:**

 

—A todo esto... tengo hambre. ¿Cuántas horas pasaron de la última vez que comimos? —preguntó Seiya.  
—Cuatro horas —le respondió el ruso ½ y continuó con seriedad—; tendremos que matar a alguien. —Luego propuso con tono de broma—: Yo quiero comerlo a Ikki, siempre tuve ganas. Lo digo como amigo, obvio.  
—Porque no te comes esta —retrucó Ikki tomándose entre las manos el miembro de manera ordinaria.  
—¡No! Mi niisan no. Comamos a Shura —propuso de manera preocupante el joven peliverde.  
—¡¿Qué?! —dijo sorprendido el Dragón que no estaba prestando atención—. ¿Qué? ¡NO!  
—¿No qué, Shiryu? —preguntó extrañado Seiya.  
—¡¡No me vean!! ¡¡¡NO ME VEEEAAAAAAAAAANNN!!! —Y salió corriendo desesperado tapándose la cabeza, y se cubrió con unas hojas de palmera que había a unos metros— ¡¡No me pueden ver así, no me pueden ver así!! ¡Me tengo que esconder!

Todos veían sorprendidos como Shiryu desesperado intentaba hacer un pozo en la arena para desaparecer de su vista.

—Bueno, todo esto no soluciona el problema del hambre —insistió el Pegasus, algo desilusionado.  
—Yo insisto en que comamos a Ikki... total, coso, si lo matamos después revive —argumentó el Cisne.

_Al caer la noche..._

La luna brillaba en el más hermoso de los cielos, que aparentaba estar lleno de diamantes. El mar, espejo perfecto en el cual se reflejaba el alma de los querubines que danzaban al compás de la tenue melodía que provocaba el viento en las palmeras. Todo era perfecto, lo dioses desde el Olimpo observaban el espectáculo de la perfección para su deleite.

—¡¡¡GRRGGURSAEREGJJHUG!!!  
—¡¡¿Qué es eso?!! —exclamaron todos.  
—¡Es un monstruo! —opinó Hyoga.  
—¡Es un enemigo! —Seiya ya estaba de pie y en guardia.  
—¡Es Athena! —vociferó Andrómeda soltando su quinto plato de pasto.  
—¡¡Yo los defenderé!! —El Pegasus elevó su cosmos.  
—Niisan, ¡protégeme! —exigió el peliverde— ¡Si Athena exclama nos vamos todos al averno!  
—¿Eh? —Ikki, quien se mantenía ajeno hasta ese momento, disimuló— S-Sí. ¡Sí! Si, seguro... —De nuevo se escuchó a su estómago— ¡¡¡GRRGGURSAEREGJJHU!!! —comenzó a gritar haciéndose el preocupado— ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡A las trincheras!  
—¡Sí! —exclamó Seiya eufórico— ¡Sí!... ¿Eh? ¿Trincheras?  
—Disculpame, Ikki —pronunció el ruso ½— eso fue tu estómago. —La arena y el pasto no eran los mejores alimentos. A excepción de Shun, por supuesto, que estaba más que contento. Ya iba por su décimo onceavo plato de pasto.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo hambre!  
—¿No se te habrá metido un alíen por el trasero, niisan? Yo lo vi en la tele...  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó el peliazul rotundamente.  
—Ah... —suspiró decepcionado el caballito con alitas— ¿No hay enemigo entonces?  
—Sí, “coso” —dijo el rubio.  
—¿Qué “coso”? —preguntó Seiya ilusionado.  
—¡Ikki! —corrigió con tono de obviedad.  
—Entonces lo golpeamos —propuso Shun— y si muere, queda para el desayuno. No se olviden de que tiene una almondiga.  
—¿Eh? —exclamó el Phoenix preocupado.  
—Bueno, la democracia ha hablado —dijo Seiya en pose, listo para golpear a su supuesto amigo. En cuanto se estaba por armar la hecatombe, una risa macabra (mascabra, por Shura), sombría y psicótica se escuchó desde el lugar en donde se refugiaba Shiryu.  
—¡¡¡JUAJUAJUA!!! ¡¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESTE MOMENTO LLEGARÍA!! ¡SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAS A BUSCARME! ¡¡¡Pero no!!! ¡¡No!! ¡No te será fácil, maldito necrofilico! —De manera enfermiza e irónica continuó— ¿Yomotsu no fue suficiente? ¡Te voy a mandar a Koukyuto y acá está lleno de coquitos! —Todos, al escuchar el grito del Dragón y como su cosmoenergía explotaba, corrieron al auxilio de su amigo.  
—¡Un enemigo! ¡Sí! —exclamó un excitado Pegasus, pletórico de felicidad.  
Ikki frenó de golpe.  
—¡Uff! No puedo correr. Tengo hambre. —Y tomándose de las rodillas quedó atrás.  
—¡ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! —Gritaba Shiryu forzando la garganta, la cosmoenergía brillaba en todo su esplendor.  
—Shiryu... —exclamó Hyoga sorprendido—, eso es un “coso”, pero... —se interrumpió—. Toda esta situación me hizo reflexionar. —Y mirando el horizonte susurró—: Mamá, qué ganas locas tengo de... verte. ¡Pero no! Mi maestro murió tratando de hacerme entender que los sentimientos...  
—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡Aaaah! —El Pegasus sentía explotar el corazón de la emoción— ¡Aaaah! ¡Por el amor de Athena! ¿Dónde está el enemigo? ¡Aaaah!  
—... Y fue por eso, que mi maestro la sepultó en lo profundo de aquel mar helado.   
—¡Ahí! —señaló el Dragón despertando su séptimo sentido—. Máscara de la Muerte volvió para vengarse. —su explosión cósmica era tal que su pelo, en punta, comenzó a crecer.  
—Pero creo... Tal vez, si lo intentara... podría llegar a ti... Mamá...  
—¡Aaaah!¡Freddy Mercuri también está en este planeta! —exclamó emocionado el peliverde.  
—Shun, no es Freddy Mercuri.  
—Ah, ¿no? —se decepcionó Shun— ¿Elvis Presley?  
—Eso es un cangrejo —corrigió el Pegasus decepcionado al notar que no había enemigo.  
—O-D-I-O A LOS ¡CANGREJOS!  
—Es enorme el bicho ese —dijo Ikki quien recién llegaba examinando al simpático animalito.  
—¡Aaaah! ¡Sí! —gritó Seiya desesperado— ¡Es una amenaza! Yo los defenderé. ¡Aaaah!  
—¡No, Seiya! Es mi enemigo —lo frenó el ahora, nuevamente y otra vez, pelilargo—. Tú sigue adelante, no claudiques. Pasa a la siguiente casa. No te olvides que Aioria está poseído, porque así como lo ves... Saga lo posee.  
—¡Reaccioná, pendejo! —gritó Ikki desesperado por ayudar a su amigo a la vez que le asestaba una sonora bofetada.  
—Perdón. No sé lo que me pasó —reaccionó el Dragón con su pelo en punta.  
—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Todavía no reacciona? —Nuevamente Ikki golpeó a su amigo, esta vez con el puño cerrado.  
—¡Pará, Ikki! Ya reaccionó. —Trató de calmarlo Seiya—. Dejá un poco para los demás. —Observó al inocente animalito, al cangrejo, no a Shiryu, y agregó—: ¡Yo los defenderé de la amenaza! —Y comenzó a patear insistentemente al bicho ese.  
—¿Y Hyoga? —preguntó Andrómeda.  
—Ah… —exclamó con tono descuidado el niisan— dijo que iría a visitar a su madre y se fue nadando.  
—¡¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?! —preguntó Shiryu con su graciosa melena, recuperando el aliento por los golpes.  
—¡No es mi otouto! No puedo andar detrás de él —se defendió el peliazul.  
—Sí que lo es. No te olvides que papá era Mitsumasa Kido —corrigió Shun comiéndose la hoja de una palmera.  
—¡No! —exclamó Ikki tapándose los oídos— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Viejo baboso, verde! Encima con mamá, dos veces.  
—Ikki, no reniegues de tu sangre —dijo el Dragón sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón.  
—Es verdad, niisan —acotó Seiya con una sonrisa.  
—¡Carajo! No me digan niisan, pendejos. Vamos, ya solucionamos el problema de la cena —finalizó tomando al pobre animalito muerto de una pinza. Los Santos se dirigieron a la playa donde habían dejado sus cosas...  
—¡¡¡Antonio Banderas!!! ¡¡Lo extrañé taaaaanto!! —dijo Shun, mientras corría a abrazar al muñeco.  
—Ikki, deberías hacer algo con tu otouto —sugirió Shiryu—. Creo que necesita tratamiento.  
—¿Te parece, Shiryu? —comentó despreocupado el Phoenix, que a esa altura no se espantaba con nada de lo que pudiera hacer su otouto. Mientras, Seiya cantaba alegremente la canción de Zoboomafoo:  
—Los animales mis amigos son...  
Todos propusieron cocinarlo de diversa formas, hasta que finalmente, Ikki cansado, lo prendió fuego.  
—Bueno, por lo menos ya no está crudo —dijo el Phoenix dividiendo las porciones.  
Cenaban animadamente sin poder desprender la mirada del peinado a lo “Marge Simpson” que tenía Shiryu.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran? —Y observa la cremallera de su pantalón, pero, oh sorpresa, no tenía pantalones, digo... el pantalón no llevaba cremallera.  
—¡Mirá ese pelo! —exclamó el Pegasus entre asombrado y divertido.  
—¿Qué? Ah, sí... Mi pelo. ¡Me creció! ¿Vieron?   
—¡A mí también! —acotó el Pegasus, quien no quería ser menos, poniéndose de pie para bajarse los pantalones.  
—¡No! —lo frenó Ikki desesperado— ¡Tranquilo!

Seiya desistió en su intento y volvió a sentarse para seguir comiendo. En pleno silencio, (si es que en una playa se puede estar en silencio) el Phoenix aparta su vista del erecto pelo del Dragón para depositarla en la costa y con tono despreocupado pronunció:

—Uía... miren las porquerías que la marejada trae.  
—¡Hyoga! —exclamó el nunca mejor dicho pelilargo, alegre de volver a verlo. Una ola había traído de regreso, arrastrándolo hasta la costa cual sushi rodeado de algas, al maltrecho Hyoga.  
—Ganso, qué alegría verte —exclamó el peliazul de manera hipócrita—. Mirá qué bueno que soy: Te guardé las pinzas.  
—Pero yo no quiero pinza. Quiero albóndiga —dijo el Cisne como podía.  
—¿Qué carajo? —Ikki se puso más que nervioso.  
—Te ilusionaste, marica, ¡je, je!

Ikki comenzó a patearlo, pero fue detenido por Seiya quien reclamaba una costilla del ruso con la excusa de protegerlo de las amenazantes algas ¿?. De un brazo, Shun arrastró al rubio hasta el fuego, y una vez al lado de la fogata se le tiró encima.

—¡Qué carajo, pendejos!  
—Yo te reviviré con el calor de mi cosmos —dijo Andrómeda siempre dispuesto—. Oh sí, cosmos. Oh, sí... Sentí mi cosmos. ¿Lo sentís, Hyoga?  
—Eh... ¿Ese es tu cosmos? Eh... ¡Qué gran cosmos, Shun!  
—¡QUÉ CARAJO, GANSO DE MIERDA! DEJÁ DE ABUSAR DE MI OTOUTO.  
—¡Pero! Pero si es él... Yo no hago nada —se defendió Hyoga.  
—Oh, sí. Oh, sí, como en Libra... —seguía Shun.  
—¡¿Qué?! —El Phoenix levantó de un brazo a su hermano, pateando, de paso, al pobre Cisne.  
—Chicos, chicos... no peleemos —dijo Marge... ¡digo! Shiryu. Todos se tranquilizaron hipnotizados por esa cabellera erecta que se movía con el viento como una bailarina hawaiana.  
—¿Qué te pasó en el coso, Shiryu? —No podía ser otro que el ruso ½.   
—¿Viste? Me creció el pelo.  
—¡A mí también! —Nuevamente Seiya intentaba demostrar que había llegado a la pubertad.  
—¡NO! ¡¿Otra vez?! —Ikki intentaba frenarlo— ¡Reaccioná! —Y le asestó una trompada.  
—¿Vas a comerte las pinzas que te guardó amorosamente mi niisan?  
—¡¿Por qué amorosamente?! Sin lo “amorosamente”. Solo le guardé lo que se merecía —aclaró el peliazul.  
—Pero, Ikki, esto tiene olor a meo —dijo el rubio oliendo las pinzas.  
—Y bueno... lo que te merecías —explicó Ikki con naturalidad.  
—No, gracias. Ya cené.  
—¡¿Ya cenaste?! —preguntó Seiya sorprendido.  
—En el camino me tragué de todo —comentó Hyoga. El Phoenix no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.  
—¡Ah! ¡¿Viste?! Después me decís a mí... ¡Marica! ¿Qué te comiste? ¿La “anguila”? ¿La “mojarrita”, la “tararira”?   
El Cisne comenzó a enumerar, mientras Ikki, feliz, se revolcaba a un costado de la risa sin que nadie le prestara atención:  
—Un tiburón. Una raya. Una ballena... mentira, media ballena porque soy mitad ruso, mitad japonés. Una gaviota. Una tortuga...  
—¡¿A CUÁL DE LAS CUATRO?! —interrumpió el peliverde preocupadísimo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué cuatro?  
Y se escucha aún más potente la risa de Ikki.  
—¡Decime que no fue Michelangelo! ¡Hasta Donatello lo acepto! ¡Pero Michelangelo no!  
—Era una tortuga marina, no una tortuga mutante —lo tranquilizó el Cisne.  
—¿No era una tortuga ninja?  
—Que yo sepa, artes marciales no sabía —aclaró el ruso ½—. Porque si no se hubiera defendido.  
—Pero a todo esto, Hyoga... ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó intrigado el Dragón—. Porque vos que nadaste en los mares de Siberia no podés haber sido arrastrado por una débil corriente del pacifico. A menos que te haya agarrado un Monzón...  
—Callate Shiryu —interrumpió Seiya—, dejá de aburrir a todos y dejalo a Hyoga que explique.  
—Yo iba nadando para reencontrarme con mi mamá... _mamá...snif... snif_.... Hasta que de repente apareció Kraken y con su extraordinaria furia me arrastró hasta la isla nuevamente.  
—Eso... Eso quiere decir... Que... —comenzó a decir el Dragón, con temor a la respuesta— Estamos...   
—“¡Enamorados!” —Supuestamente era Shura.  
—Shiryu, no estamos enamorados —corrigió Hyoga entre asustado y nervioso.  
—¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah! —comenzó a gritar el Dragón— ¡Aaaah! ¡Shura! ¡No! Volviste— finalizó resignado. Todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.  
—Chicos, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó el impaciente Seiya.  
Silencio.  
—No sé... —respondió Shiryu.  
Silencio.  
Más silencio...  
—Cumbayá... —comenzó a cantar el Pegasus meciéndose— Cumbayá mi Dios, Cumbayá...  
—¡Callate carajo! —censuró Ikki molesto.  
Silencio.  
—Llegan las tortugas ninjas, llegan las tortugas ninjas, luchan por la vida y por la paz... Son del mundo, mundo, más unidas.  
El Phoenix lo miró y lo asesinó con la mirada. Mientras que Shun acompañaba con las palmas.  
—Seiya... ¡CALLATE! Carajo. —El peliazul se cruzó de brazos.  
Silencio.  
—Silverhawks son de plata y de acero Silverhawks... Son humanos biónicos...  
—¡¿Pero no entendés?! —amenazó Ikki con un puño.  
—¡Perdón, perdón!  
Silencio.  
—Caaaballeros del zodiaaaco contra las fuerzas demoooníacas —comenzó Seiya a susurrar.

El Phoenix se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el Pegasus, se colocó frente a él y se quedó parado mirándolo fijamente. Seiya comenzó a preguntarse interiormente que había después de la muerte. Es decir, dentro de dos o tres minutos. Sin embargo el peliazul comenzó a cantar sin quitarle la vista de los ojos:

—Guardan siempre en su cooorazón coraje para venceeer. —Para luego acotar con una voz parca y muy seriamente, entrecerrando los dientes— Esa... es mi canción favorita. Carajo. —Luego se sentó.

Un silencio general e incómodo se instaló no solo en la isla, sino en todo el Océano Pacifico. Hyoga, para romper el hielo, lógico, comenzó:

—¿Quién es más grande, el Sol o la Luna?

Todos se quedaron perplejos...

—¡¡El Sol, obvio!! —se apresuró a contestar el Dragón.  
—No, la Luna —corrigió el Cisne con aire de superioridad  
—¿Cómo que la Luna, ganso ignorante? —preguntó Ikki.  
—Porque la dejan salir de noche. —El Cisne rompió a reír. Un breve silencio y luego todos comenzaron a reír. El Phoenix reía de compromiso, porque a decir verdad no había entendido el chiste.  
—¡Yo tengo uno, yo tengo uno! —exclamó Shiryu animado.  
—“Espero que no sea de gallegos, gilipollas” —se apresuró a censurar ¿Shura?  
—Escuchen, escuchen —comenzó el Dragón ignorando a su “mano”—. Tres amigos se someten a una prueba de inteligencia. El examinador le pregunta al primero:  
—“¿Cuánto es tres por tres?  
—274 —responde.  
—¡Vaya! —Se frota el mentón el examinador, y luego se dirige al segundo amigo— ¿Cuánto es tres por tres?  
—Martes —contesta este.  
—¿Cuánto es tres por tres? —Le pregunta al último.  
—9 —responde.  
—¡Excelente! —Exclama el examinador— ¿Cómo lo supo?  
—Muy sencillo: Le resté 274 al martes.”

Todos nuevamente comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente mientras Ikki pensaba: “¡Carajo! Todos se están riendo. ¡Hasta Seiya! ¡Carajo, no entiendo! No importa, muchacho, tú ríete. Tú ríete”.

—¡Jua, jua, jua!   
—Bueno, Ikki, ya fue el chiste —lo censuró Hyoga al ver como su ¿amigo? seguía riéndose.  
—Muy bueno, muy bueno. —Disimulaba el Phoenix— Aaaaah... —suspiró—. Pero si con eso se rieron, con mi chiste se van a cagar encima. Ahí va. Prepárense, agárrense los calzones. Vos, Hyoga, la bombacha —comenzó a reírse para luego de una buena vez contar—. Cierto periodista que visita Afganistán por segunda vez observa que, desde la caída del régimen Taliban, las mujeres ya no caminan diez pasos detrás de sus esposos, si no diez pasos delante de ellos. El intrigado periodista le pregunta a un hombre si ello se debe a que por fin ha llegado la igualdad de sexos.  
—“Claro que no —responde el hombre— es para saber si hay minas terrestres”. —Al finalizar comenzó a reírse, pero se frenó al ver que todos lo miraban—. Ya sé. No lo entendieron, no se preocupen, a mí a veces me pasa.  
—Pero, niisan... ese chiste es terrible.  
—Es muy sanguinario —acotó el pelilargo en punta.  
—Sos re xenófobo, Ikki —exclamó el ruso ½ con repulsión—, además de machista y misógino.  
—Además, estas estereotipando a los musulmanes —dijo Shiryu.  
—Bueno, yo tengo otro... —interrumpió Seiya al no entender el chiste.  
—¿Otro musulmán? —preguntó Shun.  
—¿Qué es un musulmán? —respondió Seiya con otra pregunta.  
—Son como nosotros, pero nada más que en lugar de creer en Athena creen en Alá —explicó el Dragón.  
—Waou... —pronunció el Pegasus—. Bueno, pero el tema es que tengo otro chiste. —Se preparó para contar su chiste—: Jaimito tenía que ir a la escuela, antes de cruzar la vereda para llegar al establecimiento que quedaba justo enfrente de su casa, ve contra el cordón de la vereda un papelito, lo levanta y trata de ver qué es, pero solo tenía letras y como era muy chiquito no entendía nada de lo que decía. Se guardó el papel y cuando se encontró en la puerta del colegio con un compañerito que era más grande que él, le pidió por favor que le diga que había en el papelito. El nene mayor lo tomó y al leerlo su cara se transfiguró y sorpresivamente comenzó a golpear al pobre de Jaimito que no entendía nada. La maestra llega y separó a los peleadores para luego investigar los motivos de tal barbaridad, el nene mayor le dijo el por qué y la maestra dulcemente le pide a Jaimito el papel. Al leerlo se puso muy nerviosa, para luego enojarse, tomó a Jaimito de la oreja y lo llevó a Dirección para que esperara a sus padres. La madre de Jaimito, cuando fue a buscarlo y habló con la directora no podía creer que su buen hijo había sido expulsado del colegio. Al llegar a la casa, como toda buena madre, quiso dialogar con su hijo para saber los motivos de su expulsión, Jaimito entre lágrimas, pues no querían que lo retaran de nuevo le muestra el papelito a su mamá. Nunca antes su madre lo había abofeteado y esa era la primera vez. Como la situación la superaba le dijo a Jaimito que fuera a hablar con su padre para que le diera el castigo que se merecía. Llorando y consternado llegó hasta el taller del padre que quedaba detrás de la casa. El Padre, buen amigo, comenzó a dialogar con su hijo mientras manipulaba unas herramientas. “¿Por qué te retó mamá, si tú eres un niño bueno?” dijo el padre. Jaimito extendió la mano y le mostró el dichoso papel. Su padre no lo soportó y con una de las herramientas lo asesinó. Jaimito fue al cielo y se encontró con el Señor (Zeus). “Jaimito... Sé que estas aquí por un simple papel. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser ese insignificante retazo que justifique tu llegada?” dijo Dios (Zeus) con su voz grave. Jaimito asustado y cansado le mostró aquel papelito. Cuando Dios lo vio, no pudo permitir que Jaimito permaneciera un segundo más allí y lo arrojó a los infiernos (Averno). En el infierno se presentó ante el Diablo (Shun... Eh... ¡Digo! Hades). Y el Diablo (Hades) divertido le dijo que sabía por qué estaba ahí. “Por un papelito”. “Sí, pero Sr. Diablo, yo ya no tengo a donde ir así que no me pida el papelito, yo soy muy chiquito y no sé lo que dice, sin embargo todos se enojan conmigo” dijo Jaimito arrepentido de tomar del suelo ese papelito, cuando por fin pudo justificarse frente a alguien. “No te preocupes Jaimito, soy el Diablo (Hades) por lo tanto de nada me horrorizo. Además tú no tienes la culpa de no saber leer. Dame el papelito que yo te leeré o te diré que tiene de terrible ese papelito sin enojarme, ya que no es tu culpa” Dijo servicialmente el Dios de los Infiernos. Con más confianza, luego de hacerle prometer al Diablo (Hades) que no se enojaría, le entrega el papelito. Al tomarlo entre sus manos exclama: “Uía, se me quemó” y el papelito se desintegró en su mano”. —Seiya tomó aire luego del extenso relato y se quedó divertido observándolo a sus amigos. Había contado uno de sus famosos chistes “para perder el tiempo”. Chistes que no tienen sentido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asesinándolo con la mirada, hasta que Shun preguntó:

—¿Y qué decía el papel? —Las vistas se dirigieron a Andrómeda— ¿Una mala palabra?  
—Otouto, no importa lo que decía el papel.  
—Pero yo quiero saber —suplicó el peliverde. Todos quedaron en silencio, sin decir ni acotar nada, hasta que Shun comenzó—: Redondo, redondo, barril sin fondo....  
—¿Qué?  
—Redondo, redondo, barril sin fondo. ¿Qué es? —volvió a decir Andrómeda.  
—Un anillo —respondieron todos con desgano. Seiya que no quería ser menos y buscaba revancha por el fracaso de su chiste, acotó:  
—¿Qué diferencia hay entre un camión lleno de burros y un camión lleno de hombres? —Como nadie respondía nada continuó—: La patente.  
—Sos estúpido —sentenció Ikki molesto.  
—¿Qué es japonés y cuenta chistes malos? —preguntó el Cisne divertido.  
—¡Seiya! —Todos al unísono, menos Seiya, respondieron, para luego echarse a reír.  
—Eso no tiene gracia —sentenció el Pegasus ofendido.  
—¿Quién es grandote al pedo? —preguntó cierto peliazul siguiendo el juego.  
—¡Aldebarán! —respondieron todos jocosos.  
—¿Quién es griego, esquizofrénico y está poseído?  
—¡Saga! —Nuevamente todos riéndose.  
—¡¿Quién es Hades?! —preguntó eufórico el peliverde. Todos se metieron las manos en los bolsillos y comenzaron a silbar.  
—¡El Dios del Infierno! —Se respondió Shun victorioso— ¡Ay, chicos, qué poca cultura!  
—“Yo tengo uno”. —Nuevamente parecía ser Capricornio.  
—A ver, Shiryu —concedió el Phoenix.  
—Yo no soy, es Shura. —Luego su tono de voz cambio al de Shura (imagínense a un español contando un chiste)— “Es un piojo, redentado, resucitado y tiene una almondiga en el trasero”.   
—¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! —Se apresuró a contestar Andrómeda— ¡Mi niisan!  
Rápidamente Ikki preguntó:  
—Ah, ¿sí? —sentenció el peliazul molesto—. Ahora vas a ver, Shiryu.  
—¡Pero yo no soy! ¡Shura, basta! —El Dragón la retó a su mano.  
—¿Quién se parece a Marge Simpson? —comenzó a preguntar Ikki— ¿Se queda ciego cada dos capítulos, es exhibicionista? ¡¡¡Y es un mal amigo pendejo forro y la que te remil parió chino del orto!!!  
—¡Yo lo sé! —exclamó nuevamente el peliverde que estaba con todas sus “luces” ¿? —¡Shiryu! —rápidamente agregó—: ¡Yo tengo uno! ¡¿Quién es un maricón, que se la pasa llorando, y siempre tiene que venir su hermano a ayudarlo?!  
—Sos vos, Shun —respondió Seiya consternado—. ¿A quién le gusta que le bailen desnudo?  
—¡A Tito Puente! —volvió a responder el peliverde.  
—Nop... Te equivocaste Shun —corrigió el Pegasus—. A Saori.  
—¡¿NANI?! —Todos, absolutamente todos, hasta el muñeco de Antonio Banderas y el Sr. Wilson que andaba chingando por ahí.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Seiya sorprendido— ¿A ustedes no se lo pide? —Al ver la cara de sus amigos rápidamente aclaró nervioso—: ¡Era una joda!... Un chiste... ¡je, je!  
—¿Quién tiene un Edipo no resuelto? —comenzó Ikki— ¿Se la pasa llorando por su mamá, es un necrofílico, que le quiere hacer cositas a su mama muertá en el fondo del Mar de Siberia y es un pecho frío?  
Rápidamente Hyoga preguntó enojado:  
—¿Y a quién le excita que un hombre musculoso y enmascarado le pegue con un látigo?  
—¡A mí! —gritó feliz el peliverde.  
—¿A quién se le murió la novia que se parecía a su hermano? —siguió Hyoga insistiendo.   
—¿Quién es tan estúpido que confunde a su maestra con su hermana perdida? —continuó el Dragón.  
—¿Quién, a pesar de tener una mujer entregada, se la pasa con un viejito? —retrucó Seiya.  
—¿Qué es una piedra y es violado por Shun? —preguntó el Cisne—. El Sr. Wilson.  
—¡Ey! Yo no lo violé, el duendecito me lo pidió —se defendió Shun.  
—“¿Y quiénes son los cinco puñeteros gilipollas que están perdidos en una isla?”. —Supuestamente era Shura.  
Silencio.  
—¡YA SÉ! ¡NOSOTROS! —respondió feliz, el niño feliz.  
Silencio nuevamente. La tensión se sentía en el aire, hasta que Shiryu propuso:  
—Mejor nos dormimos.  
—“Je... No te puedes aguantar, dragoncito juguetón”. —Shura molestando de nuevo.  
—Pero al final... —dijo Shun una vez que todos se habían acomodado para dormirse, enojados como estaban—. Seiya... ¿qué decía? ¡Ya sé! Era un chiste, por eso a Jaimito...  
—Otouto... —interrumpió el peliazul dulcemente.  
—¿Sí, niisan?  
—¡Dormite de una vez, pendejo! Carajo. 

Las horas pasaron y muchas cosas sucedieron, Shun dormían profunda y plácidamente abrazado al muñeco de Antonio Banderas y al Sr. Wilson, por supuesto; hasta que comenzó a sentir una humedad entre las piernas. Despertó completamente perplejo llamando a los gritos a su niisan:

—¡Niisan, niisan! ¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me volvió a pasar!  
—¡Shun, levantate rápido y vení! —Le gritó de lejos su niisan. 

Andrómeda se puso de pie y tomando a sus “amigos” corrió a tierra seca. La escena se asemejaba a un nene de cuatro años con su osito de peluche corriendo hasta la cama de sus padres completamente meado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el peliverde al verlos a todos mojados.  
—La marea —comenzó a explicar Shiryu— creció. A la noche, con la Luna...  
—¡Callate! —Lo censuró Ikki quien aún seguía molesto por lo de la noche anterior.  
—Váyanse a “freír churros”. Yo me voy a dormir a un lugar seguro. —Hyoga se alejó aun ofendido para perderse entre los matorrales. Luego de un rato se escuchó el grito del Cisne—: ¡YO... CISNE NO HYOGA, DECLARO ESTE LUGAR COMO NUEVA SIBERIA 1º BIS! ¡¡¡EL EMPERADOR HA VUELTO!!! 

Todos se guardaron el asombro y se quedaron dormidos nuevamente sobre la arena, resguardados de la marea.

 

**Confesionario:**

 

 **IKKI** : La verdad, estos pendejos me tienen repodrido, no saben apreciar el verdadero humor, y después uno tiene que escuchar los chistes malos de Seiya. Y Shiryu que todavía sigue con eso de Shura. Para mí que me tiene ganas... Je, es comprensible, para mi Shiryu se come la almondiga. En realidad el que se la come es Hyoga... Eh... Eso... No es gracioso.  
El que me preocupa es Shun, a la noche le agarra su “ataque”. Ya saben: Es sonámbulo, tengo que tenerlo atarlo porque si no me viola las piedras, las palmeras, los cocos, los peces, Hyoga, y así no se puede; uno después tiene que comer del coco y sí... Eso, en fin... Una vergüenza para la familia. Es el gran secreto, nadie lo sabe. Solo Shun y yo. Aunque lo niego a veces. El que se fue al carajo, fue el ganso ese pecho frío, con lo de Esmeralda... _snif, snif_... Yo no quise herirlo con lo de la madre, con esa adivinanza. Era un chiste, no era para que se lo tomara tan en serio, encima se metió con algo re importante para mí. Nunca se lo voy a perdonar.  
 _Y se fue con una lágrima en su ojo. Sí, en uno solo._

 

 **SEIYA** : Que buen chiste el que conté, era tan elaborado que todavía no les llegó al cerebro. Por eso no se rieron. Ahora, no entiendo porque se la agarraron conmigo. Tan bueno que soy. El clima se puso un poco tenso con eso de las adivinanzas, nos acostamos a dormir para no agarrarnos a piñas. Lástima, estar encerrado aquí se hace un poco aburrido, no hay casi nada para hacer, y si esto sigue así, vamos a morir, a este paso, dos días más y encuentran nuestros cadáveres... Digo, tan solo pasó un día y estamos así... Pero a pesar de todo, Shiryu con su locura me hace reír. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Dice que tiene a Shura en la mano, tendrían que verlo a la noche peleando con su mano cuando esta quiere meterse allá abajo... ¡ja, ja, ja! No. No es gracioso.

 

 **SHIRYU:**  
—Te fuiste de tema con ese chiste de los cinco perdidos en una isla.  
—“Estuvo cojonudo”.  
—Callate que estamos acá por tu culpa.  
—“¿Mi culpa?” —preguntó “la” mano con tono de inocencia.  
—Sí. ¡Tú culpa! No supiste pilotear el jet.  
—“Pero no son mis manos, son las tuyas”.  
—Decís eso cuando te conviene.  
—Je... “Son mías cuando vas al baño, o cuando está juguetona”.  
—Shhh... No sé de qué hablás.  
—“Vamos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Bien que a la noche... ¿eh?”  
—A la noche YO duermo.  
—“Yo no diría lo mismo. Todo tu cuerpo no está dormido”.  
—Basta Shura o... O...  
—“¿O qué?”  
—O me separo...  
—“Ya era hora… De que le contaras a Sunrei de lo nuestro”.  
—Shhh... Callate. ¿Qué pensaría Sunrei si se entera de lo que hago con mi mano?  
—“Vamos progresando dragoncito”.  
 _Y Shiryu se alejó del confesionario peleándose a trompadas con su mano ¿?._

 

 **HYOGA** : No voy a dar declaraciones. Solo vine para confirmar que este confesionario sigue siendo propiedad del Señor Emperador Cisne no Hyoga.

 

 **SHUN** : ¡Ya sé! El papelito era una foto de Bush en donde le practicaba sexo oral a Bin Laden. ¡Ese chiste!... Qué buen chiste. Aunque todavía no lo entendí, porque ¿qué decía el papelito? Igual, ¡con Seiya la paso tan bien! Aunque lo noto un poco inquieto. Se mueve mucho. Sobre todo a la noche. La verdad que su grito Saori-san a la madrugada me están sacando canas verdes... además, su actitud... asusta un poco. El que realmente asusta es Shura. Yo no quiero decir nada, pero me pone un poco incómodo, yo le pido que me deje acomodarme. Pero no me hace caso y sigue y sigue... Es medio raro. A mi mucho no me agrada. Dice todo el tiempo que quiere ensartar a un toro. ¡Pobre Aldebarán! ¡¿Qué le hizo?! Dice que en su país es muy común, pero aunque Tauro sea medio mocho, es un Santo Dorado y hay que respetarlo. Y una vez que logro dormirme, resulta que me hice pipi otra vez. Por suerte la marea creció y nadie se dio cuenta. Bueno me voy, porque el Sr. Wilson me pidió masajes en los pies ¿?.

***

_Por la mañana..._

 

—Chicos, ¿qué carajo es eso? —preguntó Ikki asombrado, tratando de distinguir qué era o quién era la silueta que se fusionaba con los rayos del sol.  
—¿Tenshi? —pronunció Shun acordándose de la película Tenkai Hen. De hecho, la luz del sol hacia parecer que lo fuera— ¿Teseus? ¿Has vuelto por mí? Ya te dije... No me gustan los rubios, a mí me gustan morochitos como mi niisan.  
—Otouto... ¿de qué carajo estás hablando?  
—¿Acaso, Hyoga te cae mal? —preguntó el Dragón entre divertido y acostumbrado, con unos cocos atados a la punta del pelo para que el pelo se acomodara. En un principio pensó en piedras, pero al recordar la afición de su amigo peliverde desistió de la idea.  
—Pero Hyoga se tiñe —aclaró Andrómeda sorprendiéndolos a todos.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto el Phoenix realmente preocupado por la respuesta. ¿Cómo su otouto sabía eso?  
—Por simple lógica. Si es medio ruso y medio japonés... La mitad izquierda es rusa, la mitad derecha es japonesa. Entonces es fácil: La mitad derecha se la tiñe.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—Eh... —balbuceó Shiryu— ¿Qué será eso? —preguntó señalando la extraña figura que aún seguía allí.  
—Mmm... para mi es... un pájaro —respondió el peliazul.  
—No, es un dragón —corrigió el pelilargo.  
—No. ¡Es un Lemur! —exclamó Shun triunfante.  
—¿Eh? Otouto, de dónde carajo sacaste eso.  
—Es Muu. ¿No ven, chicos? Ahí viene saltando. Supongo que desde lemuria, tierra. Entonces es un lemur —analizó el peliverde, que esa mañana se encontraba muy analítico.  
—Pero los lémures son de Madagascar —corrigió Shiryu—. No de Lemuria.  
—¡Estamos salvados! —exclamó el Phoenix alegre de poder volver a lo mismo de antes: A sus revistas hentai, a sus salidas a la zona roja, volver a los chats Yaoi para molestar gente. ¡Aaaah! Otra vez a la civilización. Otra vez a la vida civilizada. A lo lejos, llegaba el Santo Dorado de Aries.  
—Birip, birip, birip... Ah... —saltó Muu— están acá... Birip, birip, birip —finalizó sin ánimos, para luego desaparecer como por arte de magia cantando: Muu, Shion y Zoboomafoo...  
—¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¡¡NOOOO!! —gritó Ikki para luego comenzar a revolcarse en un ataque de nervios, sobre la arena, echando espuma blanca por la boca— ¡¡¡VOLVEEEEEÉ!!!  
—A mi niisan le pasó otra vez —dijo Andrómeda picándolo con una rama—. ¿Niisan? ¿Niisan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Niisan? ¿Qué hay para desayunar? ¿Niisan? —Y siguió picándolo con la rama— ¿Niisan? ¿Niiiiiisaaaaan?  
—¡Uh! ¡Loco! ¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?! —dijo Seiya que recién se despertaba, para finalizar indignado— ¿Es que no se puede dormir en esta isla?  
—¡¡Shhh!! —censuró el Dragón desesperado— ¡¡No digas eso!!  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sorprendido el Pegasus.  
—La palabra que empieza con “E”.  
—¿Cuál... “escándalo”? —Pero Seiya fue interrumpido por Shura.  
—“escándalo, escándalo, es un escándalo” —cantó alegre Capricornio.  
—¡Nooooooo! —exclamó Shiryu cayendo de rodillas y mirando el cielo— ¡¿Por qué a miiiiiií?! ¡Habiendo tantos cantantes españoles tenías que ser fanático de Rafael! Hasta Serrat te lo acepto.  
—Bueno... pero el punto es... —interrumpió el Pegasus el discurso trágico de su amigo mientras este luchaba contra su mano (¿?) que no dejaba de cantar— ¿Por qué era todo ese escándalo? ¡Ups!... perdón, Shiryu.  
—¡¡¡Aaah!!! ¡¡Porque a mí!! “¡¡escándalo, es un escándalo!! ¡¡¡Rafael, te amo!!!”  
—Lo que pasó —comenzó a explicar Andrómeda— fue que vimos un lemur.  
—¿U-Un L...? —Los ojitos de Seiya se comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas— ¿L-Lemur? ¿Cómo Zoboomafoo?  
—Mmm... creo que no. Era más bien como Muu —explicó pacientemente el peliverde—. En lugar de cejas tiene dos puntitos violetas y su sexo era dudoso.  
—¿¿¿Vinieron a buscarnos??? ¡¿Dónde está?!  
—Se fue —dijo muy tranquilo el Santo de Andrómeda.  
—¿C-Cómo que...? ¡¿Se fue?! —vociferó Seiya al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
—Así. —Y el Santo de Andrómeda comenzó a saltar de costado a la vez que decía—: Birip, birip, birip...  
—No. Cómo se fue, no. ¿Cómo QUE se fue?  
—¡Yo que sé! No le pregunté —se excusó el peliverde.  
—No ves, Shun, que sos un estúpido —insultó Seiya enojado porque se iba a perder la nueva repetición de los Teletubies. Ikki, reaccionando solo para defender a su otouto, se levantó y con un puño amenazador dijo:  
—¡Qué carajo te metes con mi otouto idiota!  
—¿Por qué me decís idiota, niisan? —preguntó Shun entristecido sin entender que nos olvidamos de poner una coma luego de “otouto”. Y comenzó a llorar aferrado al muñeco de Antonio Banderas.  
—¡¿Lo ves, Ikki?! Eres una bestia, lo hiciste llorar —exclamó Shura enojado.  
—¡Shiryu, terminala con eso! —pidió enojado el Phoenix harto de toda la locura del Dragón.  
—¡Yo no fui! Fue... —Pero el pelilargo fue interrumpido por Seiya.  
—Sí, claro. Fue Shura, ¿no? —concedió el Pegasus sarcásticamente.  
—Váyanse a cagar. Pendejos putos. —Shiryu estaba descontrolado, todo era demasiado para su cabeza. Shura, la isla, su pelo, el grano que le salió. La chancha y los veinte, Maradona y la doce, y la madre en coche.   
—¡Shhh! —Lo frenó el Pegasus con un dedo— ¿Qué? ¿Querés que te de una paliza otra vez? No te olvides que se tu punto débil, mocho.  
—¡Yo sé que tu punto débil es la almondiga de Ikki! Marica —retrucó molesto el Dragón.  
—¡Pendejos del orto con mi almondiga no se metan porque…! —Pero Ikki fue interrumpido por el grito amenazante de Hyoga.  
—¡VÁYANSE! ¡NO HAY NECESIDAD QUE CORRA SANGRE! ¡ENTREGEN LA PLAYA! ¡Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO! ¡Y esa almondiga la reclamo como mía!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

La isla se convirtió en un campo de batalla, la arena fue dividida en cinco partes iguales. La supervivencia del más apto. Imagínense en este momento la canción de Episode -no G, el de Star Wars- de fondo con los sables de luz (Wuom, Wuom). Y así fue el comienzo de: ¡¡¡LA GUERRA DE LOS COCOS!!!

 

 **FIN**... del capítulo (¡Epa! Qué julepe, ¿no?)

ESCENAS CORTADAS

**1\. Coso veo, coso quiero...**

 

Recordemos el segundo confesionario de Ikki cuando se hace el redentado (redentado de redención, obvio):

“...Ahora puedo decir, gracias a mi Diosa, que soy bueno. Ya no robo retretes, dejé de pegarle a las ancianitas, ya no quiero ocultar el sol. Dejé de intentar conquistar el mundo para luchar por y para la justicia. Porque todos deben comprender que el amor... Mueve montañas... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el horizonte? ¡¿Doko?! ¡Carajo, me robaron el horizonte!

_A lo lejos se escucha una voz conocida:_

_—¡Yo, el Señor Emperador Cisne no Hyoga, reclamo este horizonte como mío, que a partir de ahora se llamara Nueva Siberia H 38!...”_

 

**2\. Big Niisan…**

 

_Esto fue un confesionario censurado debido al alto contenido “shuniano”. Además de que el victimario se robó la cámara._

_“—Bien, Shun —se escuchó una voz grave en la pequeña sala, Andrómeda en el sillón observaba la cámara un poco inquieto—. Dinos, ¿qué opinas de la relación entre tu niisan y Hyoga? —Pero el hombre se interrumpió para preguntar con voz extremadamente tranquila—: ¿S-Shun? ¿Shun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Shun?  
—¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!  
—¿Shun? Esa es la cámara... Shun, deja la cámara de Big Niisan. ¿Shun?  
—¡Oh, sí, cámara! ¡Oh! ¡Sí, como a ti te gusta! ¡Oh, sí! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Big Niisan? Aquí está tu Big Otouto... ¡Oh, sí!_

_**3\. Shakiryu...** _

_Cuando Shiryu se quedó solo en el estudio y pensaba que la cámara estaba apagada. Se pudo registrar como practicaba antes de cantarle a Hyoga y derretir su helado corazón:_

_“—¡Espárragos, espárragos, soy un espárrago! —Shiryu se movía al son de la música con la gracia de una babosa cubierta de sal. Sus caderas se mecían como si de una nutria en celo se tratara—. ¡Espárragos, espárragos los sirven en la mesa!” —Se revolcaba en el suelo imitando a Shakira. No a Shaka, a Shakira, para finalizar con un grito—: Gracias... ¡TOTALES!”_

_**4\. A la avangarde de la moda...** _

_Recordemos el ataque de nervios que sufrió Shiryu al perder su preciada melena larga:_

_“...Todos veían sorprendidos como Shiryu desesperado intentaba hacer un pozo en la arena para desaparecer de su vista..._

_Unos minutos más tardes..._

_—¿Qué cuentan, chicos? —preguntó un nuevo Dragón sentándose junto a sus amigos.  
—Shiryu, ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza? —preguntó Ikki completamente sorprendido.  
—¿Les gusta, chicos? Es el nuevo grito de la moda. Me lo hice en Pili Peinados —contó orgulloso sacudiendo su nueva melena.  
—Pero eso son hojas de palmeras —exclamó Seiya entre sorprendido y divertido. _

__

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—¿Y con eso qué? Shun tiene el pelo verde; digamos que me parezco a él. Luego, cuando la hoja se seque, me voy a parecer a Hyoga —explicó pacientemente el Dragón.  
—Aunque menos marica, seguro —acotó el Phoenix rápidamente.  
—¿Menos marica que tu hermano? —preguntó Hyoga sarcásticamente. Shun se quedó observando la hipnotizante peluca, eso puso nervioso al otro peliverde  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué me mirás el quincho? ¡¡No me vean!! ¡¡¡NO ME VEEEAAAAAAAAAANNN!!! —Y salió corriendo”

 

**5\. Las Dragón Ball**

 

Recordemos cuando los Santos están reunidos y el estómago de Ikki empieza a rugir por comida.

“—Ah… —suspiró decepcionado el caballito con alitas— ¿No hay enemigo entonces?   
—Sí, “coso” —dijo el rubio.   
—¿Qué “coso”? —preguntó Seiya ilusionado.   
—¡Ikki! —corrigió con tono de obviedad   
—Entonces lo golpeamos —propuso Shun— y si muere, queda para el desayuno. No se olviden de que tiene una almondiga.  
—Claro. Total, después revive —acotó Hyoga conforme con la idea.   
—Y si no, reunimos las Dragón ball y lo revivimos —dijo Andrómeda con naturalidad. El grito desgarrador de Shiryu se hizo escuchar:   
—¡Las bolas del Dragón no! ¡Las bolas de Shiryu no!   
—“Yo me ofrezco a cortarlas” —gritó Shura alegre—. “No me dijiste que tus bolitas concedían deseos. ¿Hay que frotarlas? ¡¿Por qué nunca me concedieron un deseo?!” 

 

**6\. Saint Pantaleón... Eh... Perdón: Sin pantalón...**

 

Cenaban animadamente sin poder desprender la mirada del peinado a lo “Marge Simpson” que tenía Shiryu. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran? —Y observó la cremallera de su pantalón, pero, oh sorpresa, no tenía pantalones—. ¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Ah!   
—Tranquilo Shiryu. Tus pantalones los tiene el señor Antonio Banderas —dijo Shun naturalmente.   
—¡¿Pero por qué?! —preguntó el Dragón tapándose sus partes privadas.   
—Es que bueno... no te enojes —Andrómeda empezó a excusarse—; como estabas inconsciente no los necesitaba, y el Señor Banderas estaba duro del frío.  
—Ganso marica, ¿qué le miras a Shiryu el lunar que tiene en la punta del... “coso”? 

 

_Título alternativo de esta escena cortada propuesto por el Sr. Sombrero: Almondiga x Lunar... O sea, Ikki x Shiryu. ¿Qué título les gusta más? ¡¡¡Voten!!!_

—Síiiii, el Sr. Garrison me dejó poner este título. Ahora lo próximo será ocultar el sol y conquistar Plutón.   
—Yo, Sr. Garrison, declaro que todo lo anterior a esto y posterior a “Sin pantalón” queda anulado. Prohíbo el titulo alternativo.  
—Y vo’ muerto, ¿a quién te comiste? Ya vendrá el fic de Aphrodita: Shun x (su) Cadena.

****** 

**Advertencia** : El siguiente espacio pertenece a la fundación Grad que los invita a adquirir su nueva tarjeta de crédito. Los autores no necesariamente están de acuerdo con eso (nos cansamos de advertir). 

 

Viaje en avión, primera clase..........................................................................u$s 4000   
Muñeco inflable de Tony Banderas, comprado en Sex-Shop.........................u$u 100   
Disfraz de Teletubies, cosido por Seiya............................................................u$s 3   
Escaparse de Saori, para no trabajar...............................................................No tiene pecio. 

Sesión de psicoanálisis, el mejor.....................................................................u$s 140   
Piedras del Valle de La Luna..........................................................................u$s 50   
Cadenas para atar sonámbulos........................................................................u$s 3998375975   
Tenerlo a Shun como otouto...........................................................................No tiene precio 

Viaje de buceo, en el mar lleno de agua.........................................................u$s 200   
Patinaje sobre hielo, sobre hielo frío..............................................................u$s 49, 99   
Medicamentos, parar curar resfrío por andar en musculosa por Siberia......... u$s 95   
Visitar a tu mamá muerta en el fondo del mar helado....................................No tiene precio. 

Pantalón con tiradores, comprado en Monte Grande......................................u$s 90   
Tintura para el cabello, de color verde............................................................u$s 25   
Cámara, de Big Niisan.....................................................................................u$s 3000   
Hacerle el amor al Sr. Wilson......................................................................... No tiene precio   
(Aunque a Shun le cobró) 

Remera roja, con bandita a tono.......................................................................u$s 20   
Pantalón, de jean.............................................................................................u$s 45   
Zapatilla, blancas............................................................................................u$s 120   
Usar por más de trece años la misma ropa..................................................... No tiene precio. 

Operación de ojo izquierdo, en Cuba.............................................................. u$s 10000   
Operación de ojo derecho, en yankeelandea................................................... u$s 10000   
Ropa nueva todos los días............................................................................... u$s 10000   
Ser un ciego exhibicionista...............................................................................No tiene precio 

Viaje a Pamplona, para corrida de toros................................................. u$s 2000   
Recital de Rafael, último concierto.........................................................u$s 50   
Afilar Excalibur, con el mejor herrero del Santuario (Muu)...................u$s 3 litros de sangre   
Estar en la mano de Shiryu......................................................................No tiene precio. 

“Para lo que el dinero puede comprar. Para esto y todo lo demás existe Grad”; la tarjeta que la diosa usaría. Aunque no la usa porque prefiere Mastercard. 

_(Mastercard: ¿Qué te podemos cobrar...?)_

Y paramos acá con esto porque si no seguimos y seguimos. En la tercera parte quizás, si Dionisio nos lo permite, lo hacemos con los trece Santos restantes.

*************** 

 

_Comentarios de celebridades sobre este fic:_

 

“En esta tan esperada segunda parte de la famosa saga de Vacaciones, me di cuenta que no todo es lo que parece y tengo que hacer algo para cambiar el mundo.” (Bob Geldof) 

“Con este fic me di cuenta que soy gay y que le quiero hacer cositas a Patricio” (Bob Esponja) 

“Con esta atrapante historia se descubre un sinfín de complots, es donde se descubre el fraude de la Iglesia Católica para ocultar evidencia sobre la reencarnación de Athena.” (Dan Brown) 

“9 Puntos. Un fic para recomendar.” (Profesor Santamarina) 

“Basada en relatos del escritor alemán Hermann Hesse, la famosa opera W. A. Mozart, pone en escena un clásico de todos los tiempos. Versión libre.” (C.N.N en Guaraní) 

“Hyoga me hizo recordar a el Zar Pedro Grande de Rusia.”(Felipe Pigna) 

“Excelente.” (Monty Burns) 

“¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía!” (Masami Kurumada) 

“Muy originales los títulos, jamás se me hubieran ocurrido.” (George Lucas) 

“Una bomba.” (Osama Bin Laden) 

“Yo quiero ser Drinki Whisky” (Bush) 

“Yo le quiero hacer el amor a la Madre Tierra” (Hyoga) 

“Yo ya lo hice.” (Zeus) 

“Neeeeeeerds, despejen a los neeeeerds” (Homer Simpson) 

“Yo le quiero hacer el amor al Sr. Wilson” (Shun) 

“Quién pudiera ser piedra...” (Misty) 

“Wuom, Wuom.” (Sable de Luz) 

“Birip, birip, birip.” (Muu) 

“¿Y el lemon para cuándo?” (Aphrodita) 

“No se nos cae una idea.” (Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero) 

“No. En serio... no se nos cae una idea. No se rían, es un problema serio, pueden tener hijos así” (Nosotros, Otra vez)

*************

Aquí termina esta historia, imagínense el final... 

Váyanse a hacer algo productivo, como drogarse con LSD, tener sexo ocasional sin protección y jugar a la ruleta rusa con una pistola automática.

_El Sr. Garrison y el Sr. Sombrero siempre dando el ejemplo._

No, mentira. 

Prepárense para lo que se viene: Más rápido, más furioso, más violaciones de piedras, más locuras, más desmayos. Fuego, explosiones, escenas de sexo innecesarias, más “eróstico”, Antonio Banderas más “sesi” que nunca. “Seso, seso, seso”. Más agua, más palmeras, más sueño, más... más de lo mismo. Prepárense para: “BAKA-CIONES: EPISODIO III (LA 3º PARTE) ¡LA VENGANZA DE LA MOGOLICA!”. 

_Próximamente, en su monitor. Adquiera las entradas en la casa del Sr. Garrison y el Sr. Sombrero. (Los autores no se hacen cargo de los daños cerebrales y/o morales que este fic ocasione)_

**********

Los personajes y hechos mencionados en este fanky fic son propiedad de Kurumada-sama y los demás. Fueron utilizados sacrílegamente para llenar de plata al Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero, que ahora están nadando en una piscina llena de dinero. ¡No, no, mentira! ¿Mentira? Fue hecho sin fines de lucro, ¿lucro? Las marcas mencionadas tampoco nos pertenecen. ¿Pertenecen? ¡Ojalá! Ninguna de esas marcas nos está auspiciando, estamos dispuestos a que esa situación cambie. Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero: Unos autores que no se vendieron (porque nadie quiso comprarlos). Estas aclaraciones son por las dudas de que algún zanguango nos haga juicio. ¿Juicio?

 **Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero** (Por si no les quedó claro). 

Comentarios, o mandaremos a Shun para que viole las piedras de sus jardines (más de unx, seguro, quisiera ser piedra)

Hecho en Monte Grande - 29/07/2005 16:25:08 Hs.


End file.
